Nuestra Historia de Amor completo
by Adileyne
Summary: Kyoko descubre está embarazada, todos comienzan a preguntarse de quien es el padre de su bebé… vendrán muchos problemas y mucha gente desea que ese bebé no nazca, podrá ella defender su amor y a su bebé?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, se encontraba embarazada, sabía que no era normal sentir tantos mareos y no comer casi nada en ayunas, sintió muy confundida y a la vez feliz. Tendría un hijo del hombre que amaba de Kuon Hizuri, al tener 17 años descubrió que amaba a Ren Tsuruga, sin saber que era el mismo niño que le había regalado años atrás una piedra morada, quien la conservaba como amuleto y único que le demostraba su verdadero corazón.

Jamás olvidaría como comenzó su relación

Años atrás

- En serio.- esta sin poderlo creer

- Sí.- Ren mirándola, le había comentado que lory lo llamo para que hiciera una nueva novela, quien la misma Kyoko seria la protagonista de la historia, al principio lo dudo, no quería perder ninguna oportunidad de estar alado de ella, desde que trabajaron juntos como hermanos, verla todos los días se había vuelto indispensable, lo que más le preocupada el momento de alguna escena romántica, no quería que nadie notara sus sentimientos.

- ¿En que estas pensando? – mirándolo y sonrió – No me digas, estás preocupado.

- No.- seriedad – espero que este nuevo papel. No tenga tantas escenas románticas.

Kyoko entiendo perfectamente lo que le estaba tratando de decir, Ren tan solo de llegar a besarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y muchas imágenes se le cruzo por su mente

- Hola.- apareció Yashiro, logrando que esta sintiera más alivio – hola Kyoko ¿Ya te enteraste, de la nueva noticia?

- De que voy a trabajar con Tsuruga.- mirándolo

- Exacto.- mirando a Ren con picardía

Este desvió la mirada avergonzado

- ¿Y que te parece, la idea? – pregunto por pura curiosidad y sentándose alado de ella

- Me parece, perfecto. Porque no seré mala.- sonriendo

- Pues.- Ren tosiendo, se nota que Kyoko no conocía muy bien el drama – en esta historia la protagonista es muy "Mala"

Esta quedo mirándolo y soltó una carcajada, después llorar

- ¿Porque? – Quejándose – yo no soy mala.

- Es que.- Yashiro, sin saber que decir – es que haces, tan bien tú trabajo…. – mirando a Ren, AYUDA

- Mogami.- seriedad – desde que comenzaste tú carrera como actriz, has dado a entender que tú imagen es de una chica mala, sin contar que los dos personajes que interpretaste diste mucho de que hablar con el papel de Mio y Natsu, lo haces con tanta naturalidad. Todos los productores piensen en ti.

- Me parece injusto.- molesta – no pienso hacer ese papel.

- Te recomiendo que lo hagas.- llegando maría con su abuelo

- María.- asombrada – la idea fue mía y no me digas que no quieres – sollozando

- No.- Kyoko levantándose y cargándola – lo hare, pero no llores.

- A veces me asombra el poder de convencimiento que tiene maría y Kyoko, son terribles.- lory asombrado de la escena

- Que te asombras.- Yashiro sonriendo – maría también hace lo mismo con Ren, lo que ella quiere.

Ren tocio.

- Me iré por allí.- levantándose de la silla, alejándose de ellos

Actualidad

Kyoko sonrió al solo recordarlo y se acaricio el vientre con cariño, se fue a costar un rato. Aun seguía sintiéndose mareada, miro a su alrededor y recordó como todo había cambiado en un solo beso.

Años atrás

- ¡Qué! – exclamo Kyoko impresionada al leer el guion, ella y Ren tenia que besarse en una escena y no era un simple beso, tenía que ser muy apasionado ya que desde allí los dos, tendría intimidad y comenzaría una oleada de escena románticas.

- Lo sabia.- Ren mirándola y suspirando, no podía evitar sentir miedo, si se le escapaba de sus manos al probar sus labios por primera vez, eso lo perturbaba profundamente.

- Que hago.- asustada

- No lo sé.- dejando el guion a un lado y mirando por la ventana.

- Tsuruga.- con timidez – podríamos practicar al menos los besos – roja de la pena

Ren la miro sorprendido, Kyoko pidiendo eso

- Estás, loca.- aturdido.

- Es que.- apenada – no se besar y no quiero que la producción se entere, de eso. Además acuérdate que sho me beso delante de mis ex compañeros y no quiero volver a llorar. Por favor, enséñame. ¿Es mucho pedir? – mirándolo, sabía que era muy atrevido, pero al único que le tenía confianza era a él a nadie más.

- ¿Estás segura? – rapidez

- Sí

- Ve a mi departamento, hoy en la tarde.- sin poder creer lo que decía – no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, podría hacer un gran chisme

- Sí

En departamento de Ren

Ren no dejaba de caminar por todo el departamento, estaba nervioso. Parecía un niño pequeño que fuera a besar por primera vez, pero no podía negarlo, sería su primer beso de amor y no deseo o por Salir del paso como sucedió muchas veces, el sonido el timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta allí estaba Kyoko con un hermoso vestido azul de tirante y largo hasta las rodillas.

- Hola.- nerviosamente

- Pasa.- mientras cerraba la puerta

- ¿Y cómo vamos a comenzar? – Pregunto, dejando a Ren sorprendido – quiero que todo esto termine lo más rápido posible.

Este la miro con ojos asesinos

- Te recuerdo, que fue tú idea.- molesto

- Lo siento.- avergonzada – es que, nunca me he besado con un hombre y tú será el primero.

- Puedes ver, los besos como un trabajo. Mogami aquí no se mezclan los sentimientos.- intentado creérselo

- Entendido.- sentándose en el mueble – estuve leyendo que el primer beso de la novela comenzó, este sin querer le cayó encima a Katsumi y sus miradas se unieron, se besaron.

- Lo leí, podemos hacerlo aquí en el mueble, imaginemos que estamos en el suelo.- mirándola

- Ok.- nerviosa

- Comencemos.- sentándose alado de ella y mirándola a los ojos – tienes que estar relajada y dejarte llevar, al principio sentirás un poco de miedo, después ira pasando.

- Miedo tengo.- sin pensarlo

- Sí, quieres. No hacemos nada.- mirándola

- No.- desesperada – seré buena alumna pero enseñarme, por favor

Ren quería llorar, encima que la amaba le pedía que le enseñara a besar, quería salir corriendo de allí y gritar con mucha fuerza.

- Comencemos, acuéstate.- este acercándose a ella, esta se acomodo en el mueble – si sientes que, estoy asfixiándote, dímelo.

Ella solo asintió, su corazón latía con fuerza al sentirlo como rosaba su cuerpo con el de ella, cuando ella noto estaba mirándola fijamente.

- Cierra los ojos, abierto es incomodo.- conteniéndose las ganas de besarla

- Sí.- cerrándolos y esperando que la besara

Ren se acerco a los labios de Kyoko al principio fue difícil, sentir la respiración de ella. Fue como decir, que se detuviera y notar como apretaba los ojos, le decía que se levantara y le dijera que no podía ser, al tocarle los labios y sentir lo suaves que eran, le dio un beso corto y después fue abriéndole poco a poco los labios, sintió lo tensa que estaba ella y movió con más suavidad, Kyoko se fue dejando llevar por el beso

Kyoko esto es un beso, porque no sentí nada cuando sho me beso, siento una emoción que embarga todo mi ser y una necesidad de seguir besándolo más y más, sintió que alguien estaba temblando y noto que no era ella, movió sus brazos para acariciar el cabello de Ren, para que se relajara pero en realidad, era todo lo contrario.

Este se separo de ella con brusquedad, no podía creer lo que había pasado. No podía creer que su cuerpo no se hubiera controlado.

- ¿Qué paso? – mirándolo estaba confundida, el beso no había durado casi nada, apenas estaba acostumbrado

- Eso es un beso.- este sin mirarla

- Pero.- protestando – no hice nada.

- Mogami, es mejor que te vayas.- muy serio

- No, eso no fue un beso. ¿Qué te pasa, Tsuruga? – desafiante

- No te quiero ver.- agarrándola del brazo – vete

- Suéltame.- molesta – te voy a enseñar que es un beso – esa besándolo, este quería quitársela de ella lo abrazo con tanta fuerza, que se dejo guiar, sus labios se movían solo, ninguno de los dos quería detenerse, Ren rozo su lengua con la de ella, al principio sentido un poco perdida, no quería quedarse atrás y juego con la de él, beso se torno muy intimo para el gusto de este, sus manos estaban tocando la espalda de ella y quería tocarle todo su cuerpo, tenía que detenerse

- Ya.- separándose de sus labios – no podemos seguir

Kyoko asintió y miro a los ojos, noto unos hermosos brillos en los ojos de Ren, suspiro.

- Es mejor que me vaya.- separándose, soltándolo – lo siento, no debí besarte de esa manera. No sé que me paso.

- Me ha quedado, claro. Eres una buena alumna, aprendes muy rápido.- sonriendo

- No digas eso.- avergonzada

- Para ser primeros besos, no lo haces tan mal.

- Gracias.- roja como un tomate – nos vemos – saliendo de allí

Actualidad

Kyoko se vistió y noto que su perrita yu estaba durmiendo en su camita

- Buenos días, preciosa.- acariciándola, logrando que yu despertara – sabes, tú mami tendrá un bebé

Yu ladro con fuerza

- Estás molesta, porque te desperté.- suspirando y camino hacia la cocina, tomo un sorbo de agua, sintió que alguien abría la puerta. Miro, era Ren – buenos días

- Buenos días.- caminando hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto, se entero por megumi la manager de su esposa, que se encontraba enferma y que iría a trabajar en el trascurso de la tarde.

- Mejor.- sonriendo - ¿Y Yashiro? – pregunto, no es normal ver a su esposo, allí en su departamento y menos en hora de trabajo, sabiendo que su matrimonio es un secreto, ya que se casaron cuando cumplió los 18 en New York, los únicos testigos fueron los padres de Ren

- Me le escape.- sentándose en el sofá y mirándola – ven aquí – ella se sentó en sus piernas – era en el mueble –bromeando

- Me gustan, tus piernas.- sonriéndole y acareándole el pelo, le dio un beso en los labios fugaz

- Megumi me comento, que encontró un trabajo divertido para ti.- mirándola

- No pienso trabajar.- respondió. Acariciándole el mentón

- ¿Porque? – pregunto extrañado, su esposa estaba en su mejor momento, con tan solo 20 años

- No sé, si en nueve meses podre, tener una vida normal.- sonriéndole

- Nueve meses.- sin entender nada de nada - ¿explícate?

- Sabes, que me he sentido mal.- mirándolo a los ojos, este asintió – pues me hice una prueba y resulta, estoy embarazada. Koun vas a ser padre.

Este la miro detenidamente, estaba atónito seria padre de tan solo 24 años, no es que se sentía muy joven pero siempre pensó que Kyoko le daría la noticia de su primogénito, cuando ella cumpliera mínimo unos 25 años, aun la veía muy joven para ser madre.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sí.- feliz – estoy muy emocionada

- Pero como, ¿quedaste embaraza? – sin poderlo creer, siempre uso protección, aun que habían momentos que por estar con ella, se le pasaba. Paso eso sería como unas tres veces

- Amor, no me digas, que a estás. Alturas tengo que explicarte, como nacen los bebés.- mirándolo

- No es eso, Kyoko.- suspirando – es tan sorpresivo, no me veo como padre – imaginándose cuidando un bebé y más cambiándole los pañales, definitivamente no estaba preparado.

- Tranquilo, cuando lo tengamos en nuestros brazos.- acariciándole el pecho – será la razón de nuestro vivir.

Este sonrió, su sonrisa más bien de susto. La amaba pero sabía que un hijo es mucha responsabilidad y no quería repetir la misma historia, que su hijo o hija sufriera por no tenerlos cerca de ellos dos

- Ven, vamos para la cama.- agarrándolo de la mano

- Lo siento, amor, tengo que irme.- levantándose con cuidado para no lastimarla

- Apenas, acabas de llegar.- furiosa

Dándole un beso en los labios

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- excusándose, saliendo de allí necesita, respirar aire fresco. Como podía ser padre…. Tenía que pensarlo muy bien

En el departamento

Ella no pudo evitar las lagrimas dos años de matrimonio y Koun huyó al saber que sería padre, será que su madre lo sucedió lo mismo, cuando quedo embarazada de ella, tenía que admitirlo a veces la extrañaba y recordó después del beso a las pocas semanas, ella y Koun se hicieron novios

Tres años atrás

- Estoy bien kanae.- esta, como su amiga le revisaba la cabeza, se había caído de las escaleras y al caer cayó inconsciente, por suerte nadie estaba por allí al verla rodar y kanae no se puso a gritar como desquiciada.

- Estás sangrando.- preocupada – llamare al presidente – sacando su móvil

- No es.- siéndose débil – kanae – mareándose

Esta la tomo a tiempo y la sentó en una silla

- Si, que eres terca.- agarrando una revista y tirándole aire

- Creo que sí, necesitare un medico.- respirando profundo

- ¿Qué hacen? – pregunto maría, con Ren en sus brazos

- Aquí, auxiliando a la tonta de Kyoko. Rodo por las escaleras y tiene un golpe en la cabeza.- notando que Kyoko está seria

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ren

Kyoko asintió, en eso sintió que todo se movía y se desvaneció

- ¡Kyoko! – grito kanae asustada

Ren bajo rápidamente a María y atendió a Kyoko

- Está muy pálida.- preocupado

- Kyoko, no te mueras.- pidió María llorando

- No te asustes.- kanae – solo es un desmallo

Kyoko reacciono y lo primero que vio fue la cara de Ren

- Creo que sí, necesito un medico.- leve sonrisa

Ren la cargo y hablo

- La llevare al hospital

- Sí, por favor.- kanae más aliviada – yo me quedo con la maría.

Ren se la llevo para un hospital, al llegar la atendieron rápidamente y le tomaron unos pequeños puntos

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto, aun seguía acostada en la cama

- Sí, ya no me duele.- sonriendo – para la próxima tendré más cuidado.

- Kyoko me preocupe mucho, al verte así.- serio y mirándola

- Tsuruga, lo siento. No quiera asustarte.- tranquilidad y recordando las últimas escenas románticas que había tenido.

- ¿Cómo, se siente, la enfermita? – doctora entrando

- Mejor.- sonriendo

- Ya estás dada de alta.- está acercándose a ella y sonriéndole a Ren – su hermanita, esta lista

Kyoko y Ren quedaron perplejos, hermanos

- No es mi hermano.- respondió está molesta

- Lo siento.- disculpándose

- Vámonos Mogami.- este ayudándola a levantarse

- Gracias por todo.- cordialmente

Ellos salieron de allí

- Creo que me iré a descansar.- esta

- Es lo mejor.- respondió, intrigado – Mogami, ¿Por qué, te molestaste con la doctora?

- Porque, no eres tan mayor.- avergonzada – para ser mí hermano

Ren quedo de piedra, seria que Kyoko lo estaba mirando con otros ojos. No podía existir otra opción

- Que pensó, que soy muy viejo para ti.- caminando con normalidad

- No lo eres.- furiosa

- Te llevare a tu casa.

Ella quería gritar y decirle que lo amaba, lo descubrió cuantas semanas después de su primer beso y no podía negarlo su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza, ni con sho había sentido algo así

En el camino ninguno de los dos dijo, ninguna palabra este la ayudo a bajar del auto y esta se le hizo un poco fácil engañándolo y diciéndole que se encontraba un poco mareada este, la acompaño hasta adentro y la sentó

Espero que les guste.

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto inquieto, no la veía muy bien

- Solo un poco.- mintió ser actriz, la ayudaba mucho a la hora de fingir una enfermedad, se sentía un poco mal. No debería usar su talento para un chantaje pero, estar con Ren lo valía

- Me quedare un poco más.- sentándose en el mueble – muy lindo tú departamento – observándolo, se entero que Kyoko tenía viviendo casi tres meses sola. Al principio se inquieto y después lo tomo con calma, no estaría toda la vida cuidando de ella, tenía que darle un voto de confianza y para ser más sincero, reino y sho se fueron alejando de Kyoko por sus trabajos y eso lo tenía durmiendo con tranquilidad.

- Gracias, sabes Tsuruga, tengo que decirte algo. Necesito tú opinión.- nerviosamente

- De que se trata.- intrigado

- Estoy enamorada.- sin más, notando lo pálido que se encontraba Ren – es un poco mayor que yo. Eso no me importa – desafiante

- ¿Y qué quieres, que te aconseje? – mirándola

- Como decirles mi sentimiento.- avergonzada – tengo que ser suave o directa.

- Creo que te queda mejor, ser directa.- sin dejarla de mirar

- Entonces lo hare.- sonriendo – Tsuruga escúchame muy bien – retándolo – estoy enamorada de….

- ¿De quién? – intrigado

- De ti.- bajando la mirada símbolo de vergüenza

Ren creyó oír mal, su Kyoko lo amaba tenía que ser un juego muy cruel del destino. También podría ser la noticia más maravillosa del mundo.

- Ren.- lo llamo esta

- Me llamaste, por mi nombre.- sin poderlo creer

- Es que… es enserio estoy enamorada de ti, te amo.- mirándolo a los ojos

- Kyoko.- acercándose a ella – yo también te amo – besándola

Actualidad

Kyoko se vistió se fue para LME tenía que hablar con megumi decirle que no tomaría ningún trabajo hasta que naciera su bebé, aun que todavía podía trabajar algunos comerciales antes que su vientre creciera, conduciendo recordó que no sabía cuantos meses podía tener de embarazo y se desvió a una clínica

Una hora después

- ¡Qué! – grito lory asustado, su amada Kyoko no podría abandonar y no saber por cuánto tiempo

Kyoko suspiro y sonrió

- Presidente, lo que pasa. Es que estoy embarazada por eso. Que he decidido, retirarme por un buen tiempo.

- Embarazada….- sin poderlo creer – mi Kyoko – acercándose a ella y abrazándola - ¡Felicidades!

Kyoko acepto el abrazo y sonrió con alegría

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- Esto me tomo con sorpresa.- sin salir del asombro, la conoció de 16 años y ahora verla toda hecha una mujer y con un bebé en su vientre –seré abuelo

- Sí, jejeje. Fui al médico y me dijo, estoy de cuatro meses de embarazo.- sin poderlo creer, su vientre no estaba abultado aun

- 4 meses.- asombrado y mirándola de arriba abajo – no se te nota nada

- Lo mismo dije yo.- feliz – también me dieron una posibilidad de que sea…mejor no te lo digo.

- Sera una niña.- dulzura – y se llamara Kyoko como su madre, ¿Y quién es el padre?

- No lo conoces.- mintió – es alguien que esta fuera de este medio, está muy sorprendido por lo del bebé. Le estoy dando su espacio

- Es un Idiota.- molesto

Kyoko solo sonrió, a la vez se sentía muy triste porque Kuon. No lo había tomado como ella quería.

- Voy a platicar con megumi, no necesitare sus servicios.- suspirando – me retiro.

- Kyoko, espérame un momento, no platiques con megumi.- serio

- Está bien.- retirándose

Kyoko salió de la oficina allí se encontró a Ren con Yashiro sonrió y se alejo de ellos aun seguía molesta

- Kyoko.- grito maría que estaba acompañada con kanae

- Hola María.- esta sonriendo, María se estaba convirtiendo en una señorita

- Estás muy bien.- alegre – hola amiga

- Hola Kyoko.- sonriendo y acercándose a ella – estás rara

- Tenemos que hablar.- tranquilidad, no sabía cómo su amiga, lo podía tomar. Sabía que existía Kuon porque le dijo que su amor se llamaba así, tenían una relación a escondidas, al principio no la entendió pero al notar su felicidad, lo acepto.

- María, podrías dejarnos un rato solas.- le pidió

- Ahora nos vemos.- maría alejándose

- Vayamos para la cafetería.

- Sí

Las dos amigas se dirigieron, a la cafetería que se encontraba en LME, se sentaron y pidieron unos jugos

- Que pasa, Kyoko.- observándola que se encontraba un poco nerviosa

- Te conté, sobre mi relación con Kuon, descubrí que estoy embarazada.

- ¡Qué! – Grito sorprendida – Kyoko, serás madre – sin poderlo creer

Ella asintió emocionada, llevar una vida dentro es una experiencia muy hermosa

- ¿Y cómo te diste de cuenta? – quería saber todo, con lujo y detalles

- Últimamente sentía muchos mareos y ganas de vomitar, pues me hice una prueba y descubrí mi embarazo.- sacando su primera ecografía – aquí está mi bebé

- Oh.- mirándola y emocionada – seré tía

- Sí.- feliz – lory será el abuelo y maría también será una tía maravillosa.

- ¿Y Kuon, que dice?

- No se emociono, con la noticia.- triste

- Es un…. Idiota.- furiosa

- No lo sé, eso me tiene mal. Quiero que ame a nuestro bebé.- con ganas de llorar

- Kyoko.- desesperada y levantándose, la abrazo con cariño

En la oficina del presidente

- Kyoko, que.- Yashiro asombrado, había pensado que Ren y Kyoko terminarían juntos, ahora la ella embarazada, sería difícil

- Que sorpresa.- Ren serio – hay que felicitarla

- Mi Kyoko me dejo, sorprendido. Al verla tan feliz, note lo entusiasmada que esta, ¡seré abuelo! – emocionado

Ren sonrió y hablo.

- Un abuelo como tú, será muy consentido.- este

- Consentida.- corrigiéndolo – será una niña, como su madre

- Vaya una niña.- Yashiro sonriendo – será muy hermosa – notando lo hermosa que estaba Kyoko en estos últimos años, como numerosas revistas pedían su imagen.

- Ella te dijo, es niña.- Ilusionado, una niña sería maravilloso. La idea de ser padre lo estaba emocionando más de lo que podía imaginar

- No, yo soy el que lo digo.- orgulloso – abra en el LME una mini ¡Kyoko!

En la cafetería

Kyoko se encontraba degustando un delicioso pastel, de fresa con mucho pero mucho chocolate, primera vez que sentía un antojo tan grande. Aun que sabía que debía tener una dieta balanceada. Tenía que pensar en proteger su figura y tener un bebé sano

Ren se acerco a la cafetería allí vio a su amada Kyoko, sonriendo como siempre miro su abdomen y noto que aun no se le veía nada para solo tener cuatro meses de embarazo, aun que aun se sorprendido de los meses que llevaba avanzado, como su esposa no se había dado de cuenta y peor aun recordó todas las escena que hizo de acción en una novela policiaca, movimientos bruscos, alteraciones y sin contar momentos difíciles. Definitivamente su bebé es muy fuerte. Se acerco a ella

- Hola.- sentándose, mirándola fijamente

- Hola.- con educación y molesta a la vez, como se atrevía a saludar - pensó

- Veo que estas, con los primeros antojos.- sonriendo

- Más o menos.- sin mirarlo, seria porque kanae la había dejado sola

- Discúlpame por lo de esta, mañana.- avergonzado – no debí reaccionar de esta manera y es que te veo tan joven. Para ser madre.

- Joven.- respondió sorprendida, no lo había visto de ese punto, es una realidad apenas tenía 20 años y seria madre. Aun que ella no lo había planeado, estaba segura que amaba a su hijo – tienes razón, yo no planee esto y menos tú – mirándolo – nuestro hijo necesita un padre

- Tienes razón.- suspirando – lo tendrá, quiero estar en la vida de nuestro hijo. Tenemos que decir de estamos casados.

- Aun no.- respondió dolida y furiosa, muchas veces le pidió que dijeran que estaban casados y que no le importaba lo que pensara la gente de su relación, pero no Kuon no pensaba de la misma manera, y veía todo malo. Solo le llevaba 4 malditos años encima, no lo consideraba un escándalo. Su cuerpo cambio mucho, es más alta y su figura es envidiable tenía todo en su lugar, la revista ¡Qué! la contrato para ser siempre la imagen, logrando su popularidad aumentado demasiado rápido y sus fanes le tenían una cuenta, allí podría expresarse y se sentía muy bien. No aparentaba su edad, eso lo no veía su esposo. Se siente un viejo para ella.

- Pero Kyoko. Piensa lo que irán a pensar la personas de ti.- entrara en razón

- No me importa.- arrogancia

- Kyoko

- Quiero estar sola.- seria

- One –cha.- llego corriendo y emocionada maría – es verdad, que seré tía.

- Sí.- sonriendo – serás una tía consentidora

- Mucho.- feliz - ¿Y cuando nace?

- Principios de febrero.- alegre

- ¿Y es niño o niña? – entusiasmada

- No lo sé, aun.- alegre

- Quiero que sea un niña.- alegre – así puedo tener un mini Kyoko.

- Puede ser que no se, parezca a mí. Si no a su padre.- mirando a Ren

- Noooo.- haciendo berrinche – yo quiero un mini Kyoko, si estuvieras casada con Ren, si hubiera querido un mini Ren.

Ren quería decirle a la pequeña, maría que el bebé que estaba esperando Kyoko es suyo. Tenía que respetar la decisión de su esposa.

- Me despido.- levantándose y alejándose de ellos dos

- Kyoko, esta rara.- un poco triste

- María, no te preocupes debe de ser por el embarazo.- este sonriéndole, sabía que ella se fue por su presencia

Horas después

- Kyoko, ¡felicidades! – entusiasmada megumi

Ella sonrió y abrazo a su manager una mujer de solo 30 años con una hermosa figura, cabello castaño y ojos verdes, a veces se preguntaba porque aun su manager se encontraba soltera.

- Ya te enteraste.- sonriéndole

- Sí.- emocionada – presidente me lo conto, también esta como loco sawara quien, piensa comprarle muchas cositas.

- Me ira a matar.- bromeando - ¿y qué piensas, hacer sin mi?

- Tú tranquila, el presidente tiene una idea.- con malicia

Esta se preocupo, el jefe siempre tenía unas ideas locas en la cabeza. Algunas veces podría ser muy malicioso. Esperaría, esta vez estaría muy alerta

En otra parte

- Que sorpresa, me acabo de llevar con el embarazo de Kyoko.- Yashiro sorprendido, observando la reacción de Ren, que no fue ninguna

- Ya lo sabía.- respondió este

- ¿Y cómo te enteraste? – pregunto curioso

- Solo te diré, alguien me lo conto.- normalidad, alejándose de este

Las horas pasaron normalmente Kyoko se dirigió para su casa y se quedo dormida inmediatamente, ni si quiera sintió cuando Ren entro y se acostó alado de ella y le acariciaba el vientre, esta acomodo su cabeza en su hombre como siempre lo hacía cuando él, podía estar en su cama. No podía negarlo le encantaba tenerla en sus brazos y acariciar su hermosa piel, sentirla tan alejada le dolía, a los pocos minutos se quedo dormido

Horas después

Esta despertó por que sintió que alguien le acariciaba el vientre, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Kuon el único que le hacía olvidar todo, sintió como los labios de Ren besaba los de ella, abrió la boca para darle aseso y saborearlo por completo, lo amaba demasiado

Este mientras besaba la acaricio tiernamente, tenía miedo de lastimar al bebé, se subió encima de ella pero con delicadeza, ella también lo deseaba, unos días atrás no pudieron estar juntos por el trabajo de este, muy poco se estaban viendo. Eso la tenía muy triste

Ella sintió como Kuon le quitaba el camisón, con cuidado la sentó para disfrutar de su hermoso cuerpo, noto que su esposo estaba en bóxer.

- Eres tan hermosa mi amor.- mirándola con deseo – te amo

- Yo también te amo.- mejillas encendidas

La cómodo de nuevo en la cama, con delicadeza y la beso desenfrenadamente, disfruto de su cuerpo una vez más llenándola de amor y diciéndole en el oído lo mucho que la amaba

Ella sintió que si corazón latía con mucha fuerza, acomodo su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón

- Mi Kyoko.- acariciándole el cabello, ahora ella lo tenía por la cintura – le encantaba su cabello largo, aun que no podía negarlo el cabello corto le quedaba muy bien

- ¿Qué pasa? – levantándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

- Te amo a ti a nuestro bebé.

Esta emocionada

- Nosotros también.- dándole un beso en los labios

- Tengo un poco de miedo, Kyoko. Mis padres no se la pasaban conmigo y fue triste, no quiero que nuestro hijo o hija sufra.

- No pasara.- sonriendo – sabes muy bien que mi madre me abandono y no quiero ser como ella. Quiero que seamos una familia, que no tuve yo.

- Mi amor.- abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios – seremos felices. Te lo juro.

Dos minutos después

Ren comenzó acomodar el departamento, no quería que a ella le pasara nada malo y menos que hiciera un mínimo de esfuerzo, no quería poner en riesgo la vida de su amada y menos de su pequeño.

Kyoko puso a ver televisor y quedo mirando un rato una película, mientras su esposo le acomodaba su departamento.

- Kuon.- sonriendo – tengo hambre

- Amor, estoy limpiando, podrías hacer el desayuno.- terminando de acomodar

- Está bien.- levantándose ahí sintió un mareo que la hizo sentarse de nuevo – volvieron los mareos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – acercándose a ella y notando su palidez

- Mareos de nuevo.- suspirando – no se me quitan.

- Le preguntaste al doctor.- sentándose alado de ella y abrazándola

- Sí, dijo que se me iba a pasar pronto.

- Voy a preparar el desayuno y después termino.- levantándose - así que acostarse

Ella obedeció y se acostó de nuevo.

Ren preparo un desayuno rápido pero sabroso, al terminarlo le dio la comida esta se lo devoro con una ganas, dejo al futuro padre asombrado

- ¿Quieres más? – le pregunto al ver que no dejo nada en el plato

- No.- tomándose un poco de agua – no quiero comer mucho, solo sentirme satisfecha

- Deberías ir para una nutricionista.- preocupado

- No te preocupes.- alegre – estaremos bien

- Voy a terminar de acomodar, Yu ven.- llamando a la perrita que le había regalado a su esposa de aniversario

Yu obedeció y se quedo un rato con su dueño mientras, Kyoko se relajaba un poco

En LME

- Como lo supieron.- lory furioso

- No lo sé.- respondió sawara

- Kyoko, estará furiosa… nadie tenía que enterarse de su embarazo, hasta que ella lo dijera.

- Témenos que avisarle.- serio

- Llamare a Ren, este podrá decirle a su manera, por lo personal si se lo digo yo.- alterado – seré muy brusco.

- Avísale.

En el departamento de Kyoko

- Quieres mucho a mamá.- esta como acariciaba a la canina

- Tengo que irme.- este mirándola y dándole un beso en los labios

- Adiós papá.- acariciándose el vientre

Este se inclino y le dio un beso en el vientre

- Te portas bien.- sonriendo, en eso sintió que su móvil comenzó a vibrar – haló

- Ren. Soy lory, descubrieron el embarazo de Kyoko.- soltándolo, sawara estaba que no lo creía

Kuon se molesto y ella lo noto, le hizo seña que pasaba, este no quería hablar.

- Iré para allá.- cortando – nos vemos

- Kuon.- seria - ¿Qué pasa

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo


	3. Chapter 4

- Nada, Kyoko. Ni se te ocurra salir.- colocándose unos lentes negros y se puso un sombrero, siempre lo usaba para que no lo reconociera o una ropa menos llamativa y si funcionaba.

- No.- levantándose de la cama – dime la verdad, te lo exijo.

- Amor, cálmate. Piensa en el bebé.- tratando de calmarla, noto lo molesta que estaba, no hallaba que hacer, decirle una mentira o la verdad.

- Kuon, sabes que odio las mentiras.- ceño fruncido – suéltalo

- Está bien.- resinado – tómalo con calma y solo piensa en el bebé ¿sí?

- Lo juro.- mirándolo fijamente

- Los medios, se enteraron sobre nuestro hijo.- suavidad

Kyoko se sentó lentamente, quería llorar y gritar, había tomado la decisión de decir de su embarazo cuando se enteraran primero sus seres queridos y aun falta avisar a la pareja que la había acogido en su hogar cuando se tuvo que ir del departamento que mantenía para desgraciado de Sho.

Kuon la miro asustado su esposa no decía nada y pensó que le daría algo, se sentó alado de ella y la abrazo, esta no reaccionaba

- Kyoko.- moviéndola con suavidad – dime algo – abrazándola de nuevo, allí esta estallo en llanto, haciendo que este la abrazara con fuerza y dándole atender que ese abrazo de protección.

En otra parte

- ¡Maldita sea!- grito sho furioso, no podía creer que Kyoko estuviera embarazada y que ese mocoso no fuera de él, no debía alejarse de ella. Cuando tenía oportunidad que tenerla a las buenas o a las malas.

- Kyoko no iba a esperarte toda la vida.- su manager, tampoco lo podía creer

- ¿Quién será el padre? – alterado

- Puede ser de Tsuruga Ren.- esta mirándolo

- No voy a permitir, que ese bastardo nazca.- odio

- Deja de decir, estupideces.- esta mirándola

Otro lado de Tokio

- Vaya mi Kyoko embarazada.- reino que leía la revista – estoy si es una gran noticia

- ¿Y, que piensa. Hacer?

- Nada… por los momentos

En el departamento de Kyoko

Kuon dejo a Kyoko más tranquila y le dio un poco de agua.

- No, salgas. Le pediré a lory que envié a kotonami, para que te acompañe.- acariciándole la mejilla

Ella solo asintió

En eso el timbre sonó

- ¿Quién será? – pregunto está asustada

- Ni idea.- yendo a abrir la puerta para mayor sorpresa, allí estaba kotonami – te llame con el pensamiento.

- ¿Porque? – entrando

- Mogami, está alterada.- comunico

- Amiga.- yendo a la habitación, al verla ahí, la abrazo con fuerza - ¿estás bien?

- Más o menos.- leve sonrisa

- Me retiro.- Ren mirándolas desde la puerta – cualquier cosa, me avisan.

- Gracias por venir, Tsuruga.- esta

- De nada.- retirándose

- ¿Y este que hacia aquí? – pregunto su amiga, al verlo alejarse

- No quiero, hablar.- está deprimida

- Kyoko.- acariciándole el cabello

Ren subió a su auto y al llegar allí golpeo el volante con rabia, como demonios se enteraron del embarazo de su Kyoko, iría directo a LME para platicar con lory y saber exactamente que paso, al llegar se encontró con LME full de reporteros

- ¿Qué, pasa? – pregunto este, asombrado

- Por fin llegaste, Ren.- Yashiro acercándose a él

- ¿Y qué hace, toda esta gente aquí? – serio

- Por lo de Kyoko. Quieren una exclusiva con Kyoko, saber si es verdad sobre el bebé.- notifico

- Señor Tsuruga, ¿Qué, piensa del embarazo de Mogami kyoko? – pregunto una reportara, la única que se le acerco

- No es mi asunto.- sonrisa

- Pero…- esta quedo bloqueada

Yashiro intento ocultar la su sonrisa, no fue posible. Pocos minutos seguridad comenzó a sacarlos sin ninguna piedad

En la oficina de Lory

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? – molesto, pregunto Ren

- No lo sé.- respondió lory con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Y qué piensan hacer? – Pregunto Yashiro – Kyoko tiene que decir quién es el padre

- No.- lory serio – Kyoko está en su derecho no decir quién es el padre, tenemos que esperar que piensa, hacer ella

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.- apoyo Ren

- ¿Y le pudiste, avisar a Kyoko? – pregunto lory, aun no sabía si la futura madre. Sabia de la nueva noticia

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo lo tomo? – Yashiro, quería saber todo

- No muy bien, la deje con kotonami.- informo

- Pobre Kyoko.- rabioso lory, quería que su Kyoko llevara un embarazo tranquilo, iba a permitir que su nieta de cariño le pasara algo malo – voy a protegerla, Ren porque no te llevas a Kyoko a tú casa

- ¡¿Qué?! – mirándolo

- Supuesto padre, nunca esta con ella y me da miedo que este sola en su departamento.

- Sí, el puesto padre no le gusta.- tranquilidad – yo no quiero tener problemas

- Ren tiene razón, presidente.- Yashiro – aun que deberíamos hablarlo con ella

- Déjame, comunicarme con mi Kyoko.- sin ánimos, quería ajuntar a Ren con Kyoko como fuera posible

- Me retiro.- Ren levantándose y alejándose de ellos

- Adiós.- presidente como este cerraba la puerta y suspiro – Que problema con Ren, no se anima con Kyoko

- Pero presidente.- Yashiro mirándolo – Kyoko está embarazada de otro hombre, no creo que Ren, crie un hijo ajeno

- Mientras hay amor.- serio – todo es posible

Yashiro quedo mirándolo

En departamento Mogami

- Anda Kyoko, dime. ¿Qué hacia aquí, Tsuruga aquí? – pregunto insistente kanae

- Solo vino a informarme, que todos los medios saben mi embarazo.- a duras penas, sin ánimos de levantarse de la cama

- Y Kuon lo sabe.- mirándola

- Sí.- suspirando y mirándola – por favor kanae déjame tranquila

- Está bien.- notando lo deprimida que estaba - ¿quieres comer algo?

Ella negó, se arropo cerró los ojos quería olvidar todo, hice muy lejos de Japón

En eso sonó su celular privado, ese número solo lo sabían Kuon y los padres de este, tomo el celular y contesto

- Bueno.- respondió nerviosa

- Kyoko.- emocionada juliet su suegra – es verdad, ¿estás embarazada?

- Hola, si es verdad.- un poco cortante, por tener a su lado a kanae, en realidad juliet es muy cariñosa con ella y ella lo es con su suegra

- No, estás sola ¿verdad? - pregunto

- No, estoy con una amiga.- leve sonrisa – podría llamarla más tarde

- Ok.- cortando

- ¿Quién era? – mirando a su amiga

- Alguien muy especial.- sonriendo – me alegro el día escucharla

- Tengo que agradecerle.- kanae alegre – te puso de buen humor

Kyoko volvió a sonreír y se acaricio el vientre

En otro lado de Japón

Ren se encontraba platicando con su padre por celular, le hizo muchas preguntas que jamás pensó, responder y todo era sobre su amada Kyoko y su futuro hijo que nacería en par de meses, tuvo que decirle muchas veces que todo estaba muy bien. Su padre insistió que iría a Japón a visitarlo

Este no pudo evitar recordar, la cara de asombro cuando se enteraron que Kyoko sería su esposa

Años atrás

En Nueva York

- Kuon estás seguro, en casarnos.- pregunto dudosa esta, mirándolo a los ojos

- Claro que si, te amo. Quiero que seas mi esposa.- Kuon quería casarse con ella lo más pronto posible, para protegerla y así amarla sin medidas, aun sabia solo tiene 18 años, entre los dos se ayudarían para que su matrimonio marchara a la perfección, sabía que no vivirían juntos, estaría pendiente de ella todos los días

- Yo también, quiero ser tu esposa.- abrazándolo y sonriendo - ¿Qué pensaran, tu papás?

- Se sorprenderán, es una decisión ya tomada.- dándole un beso corto en los labios – ven, vamos a visitarlos

Ella solo sonrió y lo tomo de la mano

En la mansión Hizuri

- Amor, tu sabes ¿Por qué, nuestro hijo. Quiere vernos? – pregunto su esposa

- Ni idea.- este extrañado, su único hijo allá viajado, a nueva york para solo verlos, algo tenía que pasar

En eso escucho el timbre, una de sus mucamas fue abrir la puerta principal, ahí está su hijo con la joven Kyoko Mogami y eso lo sorprendió

- ¡Hijo! – Exclamo, dándole la bienvenida - ¿Y ese milagro?

- Muy bien padre.- con tranquilidad – vengo con Kyoko

- Hola jovencita.- sonriéndole, muy pocas veces la pudo ver, después que la reto para que hiciera con ella una escena de un hijo amado, aun que lo hizo muy bien, le sorprendió la revelación que ella le dio después - ¿Y cómo estás?

- Muy bien.- apenada y sonriéndole a la vez

- ¿Y ese milagro, están juntos? – pregunto juliet

- Vamos a sentarnos.- pidió este

- Claro hijo.- este sonriendo

Ellos se dirigieron a la sala principal, al sentarse Kyoko se sentía muy nerviosa no sabía como la iban aceptar la familia de Kuon

- ¿Y eso, que estas aquí? – le pregunto este

- Bueno…- no sabía cómo comenzar – me voy a casar – soltándolo y noto lo sorprendidos que estaba la pareja

- ¡Hijo, estás loco! – exclamo su madre sorprendida

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto su padre con seriedad

- Es Kyoko.- tomando su mano – Kyoko y yo nos amamos y hemos decido casarnos

- ¡Qué! – dijeron atónitos

- ¿Están seguro? – Pregunto juliet, un matrimonio es un paso importante y veia a Kyoko tan joven, estaba segura que no durarían ni un año – tú – mirando a Kyoko – no crees, eres muy joven para el matrimonio y ¿tus padres, que piensan? No creo que estén muy de acuerdo.

- Bueno, mis padres ya no están conmigo.- seria – no creo a mi madre le importe muy poco lo que pase con mi vida.

Juliet quedo tan quita solo miro a su esposo

- Es triste, saber eso.- este

- Kyoko, ha estado sola por mucho tiempo y no quiero. Que ya no lo esté.- este tomándola de la mano – la amo y quiero que sea mi esposa

- Les deseo la mayor de la suerte.- esta tranquilidad y mirándolos

- Gracias señora.- está emocionada

- No cariño.- sonriente – para ti soy juliet

- Gracias.- agradecido, porque sus padres la aceptaron a su Kyoko

- Kuon, ¿Y para cuando, es la boda? – pregunto su padre

- Esta semana.- mirando a Kyoko, esta quedo extrañada como el padre de este lo llama así – amor, vayamos al jardín

- Claro.- levantándose y este la tomo de la mano, ella noto que Ren se la llevaba a un hermoso jardín

- Te extraño, que mi padre me llamara Kuon.- mirándola

- Sí y mucho.- girando para darle la espalda

Este la abrazo por detrás

- Ese es mi verdadero nombre es Kuon Hizuri.- tranquilidad – no solo eso, en mi niñez tuve un tiempo en Kioto, ahí conocí a una niña pequeña que siempre lloraba porque su mamá, no la quería le regale una piedra morada.

Kyoko giro lentamente, no podía creer que Ren era aquel niño que la ayudaba a subir los ánimos y la trataba tan bien, Kuon noto su mirada tan confusa, que le dio miedo que esta lo fuera a dejar.

- Yo también, guardo un secreto.- nerviosísimo

- Cual.- acariciándole el mentón

- Yo soy Boo el pollo.- leve sonrisa y notando lo serio que estaba

Este soltó una carcajada

- En esa parte, somos igualitos. Para guardar secretos.- abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios

- Te amo.- ella feliz

- Te amo, mi pequeña.- dándole un beso corto

En la sala

- Nuestro Kuon está enamorado y ella se ve que también lo ama, mucho.- sin poderlo creer – espero, que nos hagan abuelos dentro de unos años – juliet

- Eso espero, dentro de dos años seremos abuelos.- abrazándola

- ¿Y qué te parece, tú nuera? – sonriente

- Muy hermosa.- este

- A preparar la boda.- sin poderlo creer

Unos minutos después

Juliet se apareció con revistas y muchas cosas más para organizar la boda, al principio Kuon le explico que seria sencillo, esta se negaba a una boda simple, ella quería que al menos, Kyoko llevara un hermoso vestido blanca y accesorios de diamante, obviamente ella le compraría, ella se negó pues jamás pensó usar algo tan caro y menos tan fino, su suegra insistió tanto que tuvo que aceptar, logrando que su matrimonio no fuera tan sencillo si no elegante, esta invito a unos amigos muy cercanos y a un fotógrafo que era su mano derecha en todo los eventos privados que esta realizaba cuando su hijo iba a visitarlos, muy pocas personas sabían que Ren Tsuruga en realidad es hijo de Hozu Shuuhei, ellos aun quería proteger su identidad.

Un hermoso día viernes, Kuon Hizuri y Kyoko Mogami, decidieron juntas sus vidas para siempre, esta llevo un vestido blanco con una hermoso adornos desde los senos hasta el cuello como su fuera un collar, pegado hasta la cintura y un poco suelto bajo, los sarcillos de diamante y su cabello suelto con un adorno a un lado del cabello.

En la habitación de Kuon

Este se coloco un esmoquin de color champaña su corbata que dorado con rayas de color marón, lo hacía ver exquisito, muy guapo

- Hola hijo.- este entrando – vaya – mirándolo – te vez también

-Gracias padre.- poniéndose nervioso - ¿Y ya viste a Kyoko?

- No, aun no.- sonriendo – me imagino, que debe de estar hermosa

En la habitación en donde se encontraba Kyoko

- ¡Estás hermosa! – Exclamo juliet, mirándola – mi Kuon se casara con una mujer muy hermosa

- Gracias.- sonrojada, no podía negarlo se veía realmente preciosa, juliet también se veía hermosa con ese vestido

Juliet se acerco a ella y sonrió

- Cuida muy bien de mi hijo.- pidió – el ha pasado por momentos difíciles y necesita mucho amor.

- Sí

- Eres muy buena Kyoko.- abrazándola y esta le respondió – desde ahora serás como una hija, para mi

- Gracias, la veré como una madre.- conmovida

- Es hora de estar en un matrimonio.- alegre

Kuon salió para la sala donde seria la boda ahí se encontraba solo cuatros personas, una pareja que se imagino que serian los testigos y el otro el fotógrafo y por último el juez, termino de bajar las escaleras y espero que su padre bajara con Kyoko de su brazo, solo espera duro tres minutos después, al ver a Kyoko bajar con ayuda de su progenitor, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, su amada se encontraba realmente hermosa con su vestido de novia, cuando esta se coloco alado de él, este le sonrió

- Estás hermosa.- mirándola con amor

- Tú también.- sonriendo

El juez primero, leyó la acta de matrimonio y le explico las leyes de los cónyuges, al terminar de leerlo, le pidió que firmaran. Al hacerlo

- Puede besar a la novia.- le confirmo

Kuon se acerco a su esposa le dio un beso muy tierno, esta lo acepto gustosa pero no duro mucho, esta se separo le daba vergüenza besarlo, a continuación se abrazaron

- ¡Felicidades! – exclamaron los esposos

Los testigos le desearon los mejor y se reunieron a platicar con los amigos, mientras que el fotógrafo le estaba haciendo la sección de fotos a la pareja

Kyoko se encontraba que no lo creía, todo parecía un cuento de hadas.

- ¡Ren! – grito Yashiro, haciendo que este saliera de sus pensamientos de golpe

Gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo


	4. Chapter 5

- Que sucede.- este notando como su manager se reunía con él

- Tenemos una reunión, con un productor…. Te quieren una novela.- comunico

- Vamos.- sin ganas, no quería dejar a Kyoko tanto tiempo sola

Horas después

En departamento Mogami

- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto kanae no muy convencida

- Sí.- sonriéndole, no quería molestarla se había quedado con ella casi un día entero, no quería abusar de su confianza – el bebé y yo estaremos muy bien – sonriéndole

- Segura.- caminando hacia la salida porque su amiga la guiaba – cualquier cosa, llámame

- No te preocupes.- dándole un beso en la mejilla de despedida

- Adiós.- despidiéndose

Esta no tener a nadie en su hogar, se fue directo a la cama necesita descansar y esperar a su amado Kuon

Ren no pudo ir a ver a su amada ya que llego muy cansado a su departamento por aquella reunión

Amaneció

Esta se dio un baño al salir se coloco una mini falda aun le quedaba y una blusa de tirantes, se maquillo con sencillez y se coloco accesorios, tomo su bolso se iría para la agencia LME, necesita saber que había pasado, porque Kuon no logro ir a su departamento

En LME

Esta llego, camino un poco más quedo impresionada a ver a sho ahí esperándola en toda la entrada, tenía tiempo sin verlo, noto que aun seguía igual de estúpido, camino un poco más para entrar pero este la detuvo

- Tenemos, que hablar.- este sosteniéndola del brazo con fuerza

- Suéltame.- alterada – no eres nadie, para tocarme – tratando de soltarse pero no lo lograba, logrando lastimarse – que me sueltes – autoridad

- Eres una Idiota.- apretándola más del brazo

Kyoko hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó, continuación le metió una cachetada tan fuerte que lo tumbo

- No te me acerques.- airada, sabiendo que eso no le hacía bien a su bebé

- Te vas arrepentir.- levantándose y quería golpearla, sintió que alguien lo agarraba del brazo

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – serio reino, mirando a Kyoko – preciosa, vaya sorpresa que nos acabas de dar

Kyoko se alejo de ellos, no podía evitarlo estaba asustada

- Hola Kyoko.- acercándose a ella kanae y notando su palidez - ¿Qué te pasa?

- El bebé.- antes de perder el conocimiento

LME se convirtió en un caos, sho y reino no entraron al ver que kanae tenía en brazos a Kyoko desmallada, Yashiro llevo a esta a la enfermería del la empresa, Ren se entero y se fue casi corriendo, lory se encontraba muy preocupado… su Kyoko no se desmallaba tan fácilmente, algo tenía que a ver pasado, maría se encontraba asustada y llorado, mientras que kanae no entendía nada

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto angustiado Ren

- No lo sé.- kanae desesperada – la vi y se desmallo, vi a fuera a sho y creo que a reino

Este al escuchar esos nombres, se le hirvió la sangre, si descubría que uno de ellos, le había hecho algo a su amada Kyoko, lo mataría con sus propias manos

Doctor salió

- ¿Y como esta? – pregunto lory asustado

- Mejor, parece que se impresiono con algo, las mujeres embarazadas, se asustan fácilmente, se altero más de lo normal.- explico este

- Ella no es de asustarse fácilmente.- Ren serio

- Eso es verdad.- lo apoya kanae – Kyoko no es miedosa

- ¿Podemos verla? – pregunto lory

- Sí, no la vayan alterar.- este alejándose

- Solo entremos, Ren y kanae.- lory – para que no seamos tantos

- Si abuelo.- maría

- Aquí lo estaremos esperando.- Yashiro

Estos entraron y encontraron a Kyoko muy tranquila mirando la ventana

- Hola.- kanae acercándose a ella

- Hola.- leve sonrisa

- Mi Kyoko.- lory acercándose a ella - ¿cuéntame, que te paso?

- Nada.- sin mirarlos

- Kyoko.- molesta su amiga – que te hicieron, esos malnacidos

- Nada.- con firmeza

- Basta.- lory irritado – Kyoko, tienes que decirnos, porque te desmallaste

- Es por el embarazo.

- Con permiso.- Ren saliendo, si se quedaba un poco más perdería los estribos, no quiere que nadie se dé cuenta

Media hora después

- Mi Kyoko, es mejor que Ren te lleve a tu departamento.- lory – no vaya hacer que él supuesto padre, no pueda hacerlo

- Vamos Mogami.- Ren mirándola con seriedad

- Sí.- levantándose de la cama – nos vemos más tarde

- Adiós, Kyoko.- amiga

- Adiós.- despidiéndose

Ren la ayudo a caminar y se fueron alejándose del grupo, al llegar estacionamiento este la ayudo a subir y al entrar, salió de la ahí. Necesitaba platicar seriamente con ella y no aceptaría una excusa

- Kuon.- nerviosa

- No quiero hablar, aquí.

- Pero…- tímidamente

- Platicaremos en casa.- rudeza

Kyoko suspiro y solo tenía que esperar que él no lo tomara tan mal y que no cometiera una locura, no quería que su carrera corriera ningún riesgo

Cinco minutos después

- Ahora me vas a explicar, ¿Qué te paso? – este mirándola que se encontraba en la cama acostada, desde que llegaron la obligo a descansar

- Sí te lo cuento, no te volveros loco.- sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Depende.

- Está bien.- suspirando, esta le conto todo con lujos y detalle

Kuon la escucho con cuidado y no pudo evitar sentir deseo de matarlo a sho

- Lo voy a matar.- apretando el puño

- Kuon, no por favor.- pidió – eso sucedió porque estaba sola, prometo estar con kanae o Con megumi

- ¿Y se hace algo? No puedo permitirlo.- serio – no entiendes que te amo y no quiero que le pase nada malo a ti y menos al bebé

- Kuon

- Buscaremos una solución.- sentándose alado de ella – platicare con lory

- Como digas.

- Mi Kyoko.- sentándose en la cama y abrazándola - ¿y cómo te sientes?

- Bien.- leve sonrisa – nuestro bebé está muy bien

- Gracias a Dios.- acariciándoselo – sabes mí padre me llamo y pregunto por el bebé

- Tú mamá me llamo ayer, no pude devolverla la llamada.- sonriendo

- Llámala.- acercándole su celular

- Sí

Esta se comunico con su suegra, quien se quedaron media hora platicando de todo y Kuon riéndose de escuchar la voz de su madre emocionada y divertido a ver a su esposa tan feliz, al notar que su esposa estaba entretenida fue a prepárale algo de comer, debía de tener hambre y siempre había escuchado que las mujeres embarazadas comían un poco más de lo normal.

Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo una ensalada de frutas, una vez escucho un comentario que las verduras y especialmente las frutas eran muy buenas para el desarrollo de un bebé, quería lo mejor para su pequeño y su esposa, de repente se preocupo por el departamento, solo tenía una habitación para Kyoko y cuando naciera en donde lo iban a colocar, el podría decorar una habitación para su pequeñín en su departamento, tampoco quería perderse su crecimiento tendría que platicar con Kyoko como harían para la crianza de su bebé

- Hola.- está acercándose – huele rico

- Te estoy haciendo, una ensalada de frutas.

- Gracias.- abrazándolo por la espalda – te extrañe, mucho ayer

- Yo también. Quede tan cansado, preferí ir a dormir.

- Tú hijo y yo, quedamos esperándote.- haciendo puchero

Este dejo a un lado la ensalada para abrazarla

- Ahora en adelante no te dejare sola

- Es una promesa, he.- abrazándolo con fuerza

- Sí

- ¿Y mi comida? – separándose de el

- Aquí.- sonriendo y separándose para entregándoselo

- Me dio un poquito de hambre.- tomando el plato de frutas y sonriendo – tenemos que pensar en nombres para nuestro bebé

- ¿Con nuestras iníciales o cual sea? – arqueando una ceja

- No lo sé.

- Yo pensare unos nombres por nuestra inicial y tú por cual sea, la que más nos guste gana.- alegre

- Acepto.

- Ven a comer.- agarrándola por la mano

- Tenemos mucha hambre.- tomando el plato y se sentó en la silla, noto como este se sentó a su lado – julie que viene pronto a vernos

- Están locos con la noticia.- este mirándola

Ella asintió

- Voy a darme un baño.- levantándose

- No te tardes.- sin dejar de comer

- No lo hare.- alejándose

Kuon se dio un baño rápido y se reunió con Kyoko se que encontraba entretenida con la televisión

- Fue rápido.- esta mirándolo

- Quiero estar a tu lado.- aun en bata y mirándola con amor

- Voy a vestirme para que platiquemos unos detalles

- Está bien.

Este se coloco una ropa mas cómoda para acostarse con su amada, al hacerlo se reunió con ella y esta sonrió

- ¿Y de que vamos a platicar? – mirándolo

- Sobre, nuestro futuro.- serio – este departamento es muy pequeño para ti y nuestro bebé y cuando nazca ¿en donde dormirá?

- No lo había pensado.- sinceridad – me gusta vivir aquí

- Vente conmigo y digamos que estamos casados.- agarrándola de la mano – para que se acabe esto

- No.- firmeza – no quiero, no me importa lo que la gente diga de mí

- Kyoko.- autoridad, noto que eso no hacia efecto en ella, suspiro – está bien

- Quiero hacerlo a mi manera.- suavidad – yo quiero decirlo en el momento adecuado

- Ese día, los dos lo diremos juntos al mundo que somos una pareja.- acariciándole la mejilla

- Trato hecho.- inclino y le dio un beso en los labios

- Descansa un poco, lo necesitas.- con dulzura

Ella cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida en sus brazos

Una semana después

Aquí el capitulo, espero que les guste, a veces se tardo un poco porque trabajo y estudio


	5. Chapter 6

Sí hubiera sabido que sus fanes y los chismosos del medio se volverían locos con la noticia de su embarazo pues lo pensaría de nuevo para salir embarazada, aquello era terrible como la acosaban diariamente para saber de supuesto padre y cuantas semanas de gestación tenia, sin contar que siempre tenía alado a megumi o Ren a la hora de salir de LME, nunca la dejaban sola y eso se los agradecía aun que prefería estar en su departamento con Yu y acompañada con su amor, esperar la llegada del nacimiento de su bebé

- Hola Kyoko.- sonriente sawara - ¿Y cómo se porta, la princesita?

Esta sonrío, el presidente ha dicho que su Kyoko estaba esperando una niña pues, todos le han creído y lo miro para hablarle

- Está muy bien. Aun que a veces se porta mal.- alegre

- ¿Y eso que estás sola? – observando que se encontraba en la cafetería del LME

- Kanae está comprando unas cosas.- le comento – y horita, viene demás no creo que sho o reino entren a edificio.

- Eso es verdad.- este sentándose alado de ella, para no dejarla sola – sería muy descarado de su parte, venir para acá

- No creo, que sean tan idiotas.- tomando un poco de jugo, sintió como el bebé se novio – está haciendo una fiesta ahí dentro

- ¿Puedo tocar? – sonriéndole

- Claro que sí.- alegre

Este puso su mano en el vientre de esta y sintió como el bebé se movía mucho

- Wow.- fascinado – está muy feliz, la pequeña

- Y mucho.- está contenta – aun que no se, como será en los próximos meses

- No serán nada fáciles.- este

- Hola Kyoko.- kanae sentándose alado de ella – aquí traje un poco de frutas y pan con queso

- Gracias.- agradecida – tengo un poco de hambre – comentando a comer su apetito aumento mucho en los últimos días

- Respira.- este asombrado – acuérdate que no debes comer mucho, te puedes enfermar

- Ya le dije, que tiene que ir a un medico.- esta regañándola – no puede comer tantas cosas

- Como más frutas de lo normal.- este quejándose, a veces Kuon se ponía estricto con ella y eso no le gusta, aun que por su bebé lo que fuera – ya con mi Kuon me basta

- Kuon, Kuon.- esta seria – lo pondré el hombre fantasma, nunca está aquí contigo, nadie lo conoce – comenzando a discutir

- No comiences.- esta desanimada, siempre tocaba el mismo tema – toca el vientre, el bebé se está moviendo

Acto seguido kanae se quedo quita con sentir al bebé no hablo más de lo encantada que se encontraba

- Yo me retiro.- sawara – nos veremos pronto – alejándose

- Adiós.- esta mientras miraba como kanae movía sus manos para sentir al pequeño o pequeña

- Como que están muy entretenidas.- Ren apareciendo y regalándole una sonrisa a Kyoko

- Ven.- kanae llamándolo y señalándole el vientre – se está moviendo mucho

Ren acercándose a Kyoko y coloco su mano en el vientre de esta, quedo quieto al sentir a su bebé moverse de esa manera, más de una oportunidad lo había sentido pero no de esa manera

- Esta feliz.- Este tranquilidad

- Eso que solo se tomo un jugo y comió poco.- está emocionada

- Es feliz, con los pequeños detalles.- comenta su amiga

- Espero que se porte bien, a la hora de dormir.- está notando como Ren le había quitado la mano del vientre

- Ya tenemos una idea, que no será muy tranquila o tranquilo.- este

- Sí.- esta suspirando

- Kyoko, te dejo en buenas manos.- esta alejándose de ella – más tarde te busco

- Está bien.- esta sonriéndole

- Por fin solos.- este

- Quiero irme.- esta aburrida – no hago nada

- Lory, no te ha comentado nada, sobre el comercial.

- No.- ella - ¿Y de que se trata?

- Sobre, una línea de ropa para embarazadas.

- Qué extraño.- mirándolo – el presidente, no le ha dicho nada a megumi

- Cualquier momento te avisa.- él

- Me iré a casa.- esta levantándose de su silla – me llevas o le pido a megumi que me lleve

- Dile a megumi, parece que tengo que gravar un comercial.- Ren – ten cuidado y no le habrás a nadie

- Eso hare, no te preocupes.- tomando su bolso – nos veremos en la tarde

En eso pareció megumi sonriente

- Kyoko.- está acercándose – te tengo una noticia

- Dímela, en el auto.- esta – me quiero ir, a mi departamento a descansar. Me duele la espalda

- Vámonos.- megumi – así me quedo un rato en tu departamento y platicamos sobre tu nuevo trabajo

- Trato hecho.- esta

Kyoko y megumi salieron del LME, en el camino hacia su departamento todos fue muy tranquilo y eso le gusto a la futura madre ya que no se encontraba en la mira de nadie, entraron y esta cerró la puerta con seguridad doble como le había colocado su esposo, Kuon ya se encontraba paranoico. Todo es necesario para la salud de su bebé y de su mujer

- Por fin en casa.- esta quitándose los zapatos y dirigiéndose a la habitación, se acostó en su cama – duele

- ¿Qué te duele? – pregunto megumi

- Mi espalda.- quejándose

- Muy pronto, te saldrá la barriguita.- esta

- Ojala.- tocándose en vientre – porque estoy preocupada, aun no tenga un vientre grande

- Tranquila, hay mujeres que le sale la barriga cuando, ya tienen el embarazo avanzado.- esta para tranquilizarla

- Voy a cambiarme para acostarme un rato.- alejándose

Kyoko se cambio de ropa se acostó, para sorpresa de ella sintió un gran alivio y encendió la tv para distraerse, no funciono lo pago y al rato se reunió con ella megumi

- Estás más tranquila.- esta mirándola

- Sí.- suspirando – quiero dormir un rato

- Me iré, así tu descansas.- esta

- Déjame acompañarte, hasta la salida.- esta levantándose, la guio y se despido de su manager, cerró la puerta – le voy avisar a tu padre que estamos solos – tomo su celular le envió un mensaje

Diez minutos después

Ella sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta, salió de la habitación y la abrirla se alegro mucho

- Juliet.- abrazando a su suegra quien tenía muchas bolsas de regalos

- Hola linda.- dándole un beso en la mejilla – te traje muchos regalos para ti y mi nieta o nieto

- Gracias.- feliz - ¿y kuu?

- Se encuentra, por ahí.- contenta – vamos a ver lo regalos

- Claro.- está contenta

Kyoko abrió los regalos y se emociono mucho con la ropita de bebés que le había traído su suegra, todos hermosos pero noto que eran colores unisex

- Gracias.- Emocionada – están preciosos

- Todo para mi nieta.- orgullosa – tengo el presentimiento que será una hermosa niña, ¿Y han pensado un nombre?

- La verdad no.- esta suspirando – Kuon y yo quedamos en pensar en los nombres para nuestro bebé

- Sí es niña colóquele el nombre de Katsumi o Kahoru son nombres preciosos.- está emocionada – tener una nieta seria un sueño

- El presidente dice que es una niña.- le comenta – aun que lo que sea es bueno

- Eso es verdad.- sonriéndole - ¿Y como están los malestares?

- Mejorando.- leve sonrisa – aun que hay días que me siento muy mal, Kuon no quieres que haga nada

- Es lo mejor.- suavidad – estás embarazada y debes cuidarte

- Lo estoy haciendo.- acariciándose en vientre con cariño

- Sígueme contando cómo se porta mi nieta.- está feliz

En otro lugar

- Quiero que le des un buen susto a Kyoko Mogami.- sho con seguridad – quiero que ese bebé no nazca por nada en este mundo

- ¿Esta seguro? – Le pregunta este, no está muy de acuerdo en hacerle eso a la joven actriz – no sería más fácil si, nazca el pequeñín y se roba

- ¡No! – Furioso – ese bastardo no puede nacer, ni quiero que nazca. Kyoko tiene que sufrir por a verme engañado, ella me amaba a mí desde mucho tiempo, esa maldita me las va a pagar.

El hombre se quedo mirando seriamente

- Como diga jefe.- retirándose

- Me la vas a pagar Kyoko.- este golpeando su escritorio – ese bastardo no va nacer, de eso me encargo yo

Media hora después

En el departamento Mogami

- Fue un gusto verte, a ti y a mi nieta.- tocándole el vientre a su nuera – cuídense y ten cuidado al salir – sonriendo

- Lo tendremos.- despidiéndose – espero verte pronto

- Claro que sí.- yéndose

Kyoko cerró nuevamente la puerta y se fue acostar, noto que su perrita Yu se encontraba refugiada en su camita, se acerco a ella y la acaricio

- Estás peor que yo.- observándola

La canina ni la miro

Ella sintió los ojos muy pesados y quedo completamente dormida

- Kyoko.- voz baja Kuon, logro llegar antes de la anochecer, se sorprendió encontrar a su esposa durmiendo, en vez de estar cenando – anda despierta

Esta abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su esposo

- Hola.- bostezando - ¿Qué hora es?

- Mejor no te lo digo, porque creo que te asustaras.- muy serio – voy a preparar algo de comer

- No tengo hambre.- ella

- Es hora que te alimentes bien.- rudeza – tienes que comer, el bebé necesita crecer bien

- Tienes razón.- levantándose de la cama – juliet estuvo aquí

- Me llamo.- caminando hacia la cocina – me conto lo feliz, que está por la llegada de su "Nieta", comenzare a creer que es una niña, todos dicen que es una niña

- Puede ser.- acercándose a él y abrazándolo – pensemos un buen nombre para niña

- Oye.- este – eso se llama presión y quedamos de acuerdo que lo pensaríamos bien

- No quiero, colocarle mi nombre.- seria – no quiero que tenga la misma suerte que yo

- ¿Y eso porque? – este girándose para mirarla a los ojos

- Pienso, que si lleva mi nombre, será una niña infeliz.- ella triste – todos menos Kyoko

- Los nombres, no significan nada.- serio – lamentablemente, tuviste mala suerte en tener una madre así – agarrándola de la mano – si tenemos una niña, le pondré Kyoko para que te des de cuenta que nuestra mini Kyoko es feliz a nuestro lado.

- Kuon no.- alarmada – es una niña que lleve otro nombre

- No vas a convencerme.- este, noto que su esposa quería decir algo y la cayo con un beso

Perdón por la demora, espero que les guste el capitulo


	6. Chapter 7

Una hora después

En departamento Mogami

Kyoko se encontraba sentada en las piernas de su querido esposo

- Dentro de unos meses, no podre tenerte en mis piernas.- este sonriente

- Me estas insinuando, ¡Voy a estar gorda! – esta ofendida

- No. Si vas a estar subida de peso.- este – es algo normal

- Es algo inevitable.- ella suspirando – ¿Y dime, que nombre le vamos a colocar a nuestro bebé?

- Kyoko.- este mirándola – eres muy testaruda

Ella le regalo una hermosa sonrisa

- Si es niña será Kyoko.- este noto que su esposa quería hablar – no acepto un no por respuesta, si es niño bueno…. Me gusta el nombre de keisuke

- Me gusta, el de niño. Pero si quieres que nuestra hija se llame como yo.- sonriendo con malicia – pues no te daré nunca más un beso.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? – arqueando una ceja

- Sí.- seguridad, para intimidarlo

- Esposa mía.- este sonriendo – entonces trato hecho, ahora te puedo besar en donde yo quiera – dándole un beso en la frente – ya comenzamos

Esta se le quedo mirando con asombro, sintió como su bebé comenzó a patear

- Está animado o animada.- tocándose el vientre

- Debe de estar quejándose de la madre tan loquita que le salió.- este abrazándola y colocándole la mano en su vientre – dentro de unos días sabremos que es.

- ¡He! – desconcertada

- Tres días, te irás con mi madre, para un ginecólogo que es amigo de mi madre. Yo también me iré contigo.- comunico

- Me parece perfecto, así sabremos cómo esta.- sintiendo como su bebé dejo de moverse – como que se quedo dormida

- ¿Y tu dolor de espalda?

- Mejorando.- esta levantándose de sus piernas

- Oye.- este agarrándola de nuevo y sentándosela en las piernas – no me abandones

- Pensé que estabas cansado.- ella sonriéndole y dándole un beso casi cerca de los labios – no quiero, que mañana no puedas levantarte

- Ven.- levantándose con ella – vamos a la cama y así puedo demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

- Espero que no olvides, lo del beso.- ella retándolo

- Te gusta retarme.- este llevándola a la habitación

- Solo a veces.- picardía

- Te doy a demostrar que con Kuon nadie se mete.- malicioso

Este le demostró que podía hacerle el amor sin besarle los labios, para Kyoko fue una nueva sensación ya que jamás lo había experimentado, no le desagrado pero quería besar nuevamente sus labios, algo siempre se lo recordaba el nombre de su hija, bueno si en realidad tendría una niña

Al día siguiente Kyoko se presento en agencia LME pero no duro mucho ya que tuvo que irse para hacer un comercial, Kuon le enviaba mensajes para saber cómo se encontraba y ella siempre le respondía que "bien", aun que tenía a su lado a megumi y unos guardaespaldas que no la desamparaban por el mismo jefe pues, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta, no le quería comentarle nada a megumi. Para no asustarla

- Listo.- le informa megumi – ya podemos irnos

- Gracias a Dios.- levantándose y sintió como su bebé se movía más de lo normal – como que está feliz de irse también

- Señora Mogami.- acercándose a ella, el dueño del comercial – me gustaría invitarla a comer

- Lo siento.- esta seriedad – estoy cansada y necesito descansar un poco

- Entiendo.- este no muy feliz por el rechazo

- Vamos Kyoko.- su manager

- Sí.- levantándose y dirigiéndose con su manager hacia la salida – podemos irnos en taxi – le sugirió

- Pero.- esta sin entender – como desees, lory me pidió que te consintiera en todo. Déjame avisarles que nos iremos en taxi, para que nos escolten – alejándose

Kyoko sintió una punzada en el vientre, no quería alarmarse, respiro calmadamente y espero a megumi para irse de nuevo para el LME

En el taxi

- Quiero quedarme en mi casa.- ella

- Kyoko.- esta sin comprenderla – lory no quiere que estés sola

- No me estoy sintiendo bien.- al sentir otra punzada en el vientre – llévame a un hospital

- ¡Rápido a un hospital! – le grito alterada esta

El taxi desvió su camino y la llevo a la clínica más cerca

El auto donde tenían que venir Kyoko y megumi, tuvo un accidente logrando que los reporteros dijeran que Kyoko estaba gravemente herida, al saber de esta noticia Ren salió corriendo de las grabaciones de la novela y kanae también se fue casi corriendo, el presidente se desespero y casi todos se fueron corriendo para los hospitales a saber en donde estaban

En la clínica en donde se encontraba Kyoko

- Entonces estamos bien.- le pregunto Kyoko preocupada

- Sí, todo perfecto.- le dijo el médico terminando de revisarla – está muy sanita

- ¿Sanita? – repitió ella

- Sí.- este sonriendo – es una niña

- ¿Y porque el dolor en mi vientre? – alarmada

- Es normal, eso suele pasar. Mientras que no haiga sangrado, no hay que preocuparse. Como usted es primeriza es normal que se preocupe.- explico – su niña esta en perfecta condiciones

- Me alegro, mini Kyoko.- acariciándose en vientre, noto que el médico la miraba – no es cosa mía, es idea de su padre

- Me parece bien.- este

- ¿Puedo irme? – levantándose

- Claro que sí.- este – solo descansa y trata de evitar emociones fuertes

- Así lo hare.- saliendo del consultorio

- ¿Dime, que paso? – le pregunto megumi

- Como que exagere.- esta sonriente – todo bien – saco su celular y encontró muchas llamadas perdidas de Kuon y mensajes, escucho uno por uno y se preocupada, tenía que tranquilizarse – parece que los guardaespaldas tuvieron un accidente

- Voy a llamar a presidente.- esta

- Yo también llamare a mi esposo.- alejándose un poco

En un hospital

- No está aquí.- desesperado Ren mirando a presidente, en eso su celular sonó y noto que era ella y contesto - ¿en donde estas?

- En una clínica, me acabo de enterar de lo que paso.- esta - ¿Y como están ellos?

- ¿Cómo estás tú y la bebé? – Pregunto angustiado - ¿están bien?

- Sí, no estuvimos en accidente, nos fuimos en taxi, para una clínica porque no me sentía bien – informa – estamos perfectamente bien, solo fue un pequeño susto

- Envíame la dirección, para irme para allá.- este

- Está bien.- ella

Kyoko cortó la comunicación y le envió un mensaje con la dirección completa, en menos de quince minutos. Estaban ahí

- ¿Y como están? – pregunto lory acercándose a Kyoko

- Muy bien.- ella - ¿Qué paso con los guardaespaldas?

- De eso, hablaremos luego.- Ren acercándose a ella – es hora que te lleve a tu casa

- Me parece correcto, que lleves a Kyoko a su casa.- comento kanae

- Vamos.- este mirándola

- Sí.

- Yo me encargare de saber que paso, en realidad.- presidente

- Gracias jefe.- esta – nos veremos mañana

- Espero que sí.- el sonriendo

Ren y Kyoko salieron de la clínica, ella subió al auto noto que este se encontraba extraño, quería preguntarle. Pero prefería hacerlo en su departamento, este encendió el auto arranco directamente para su departamento, lo que menos quería dejar a Kyoko en su departamento. Tenía un mal presentimiento y no se sentía inseguro en dejarla ahí

Está noto que la estaba llegando a otro lugar, al notar bien el camino se dio de cuenta que se encontraba en el camino hacia el departamento de su esposo

- ¿Por qué, no me llevas a mi departamento? – pregunto ella

- Cuando lleguemos, te lo explicare.- este sin mirarla

- No, puedes adelantarme algo.- pregunto impaciente

- No, seas impaciente

Cinco minutos después

Kyoko quedo mirando un buen rato el departamento de su esposo, noto que había juguetes para su bebé y una cuna de color azul cielo, aun no estaba lista

- ¡Que hermoso! – Exclamo encantada – azul es un hermoso color, aun que el rosado quedaría mejor

- Lo compre ayer, no puede evitarlo.- le confeso, de hace unos días quería comprar juguetes y muchas cositas más para su pequeña o pequeño, como sabía que Kyoko muy poco venia a su departamento, podía comprar muchas cositas para su bebé secretamente, cuando llegara la hora de su nacimiento, no le faltaría nada – ese color es unice para que no pienses que tengo la loca idea que puede ser una niña – recordándole la apuesta que hicieron

- ¡Claro que no lo sé! – Esta seria – además es una niña, el médico me lo acaba de decir

Kuon sonrió feliz y la abrazo, toco el vientre

- Sabía que sería una princesita.- este con cariño – mí mini Kyoko

- Ya hablamos del nombre.- seria y separándose de él – ahora dime, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Este la miro y respiro profundamente, no sería fácil decirle que había tomado una decisión a raíz de todo lo que estaba pasando últimamente con ella y con su hija

- He tomado la decisión de decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi esposa.

- ¿Y? – Retándolo – quedamos, que eso lo haría yo

- Deja los caprichos.- este alterándose – no has notado que te han pasado cosas extrañas, primero Sho y ahora esto. Quieren lastimar a nuestra hija y tú sigues obstinada

- Kuon, debiste de ser escritor de novelas de misterios.- ella mirándolo de reojo – estás exagerando – bruzando los brazos

- No lo estoy.- este rudeza – es hora que pensemos en ella

- Quiero decirlo a mi manera.

- Hazlo pronto

- Dame unos días.- pidió

- Hasta mañana.- firmeza

- ¡Kuon! ¿Me estás retando?- un poco molesta

- Como quieras, tomarlo.- acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente – no entiendes que eres mi mayor tesoro y que te amo demasiado, tengo miedo que algo te pase a ti a nuestra hija.

- Acepto.- ella mirándolo a los ojos – solo quiero platicarlo primero con el presidente, bueno los dos juntos

- Gracias amor.- feliz

Los dos quedaron abrazados por un buen rato, hasta que ella quiso ver todo lo que su esposo le había comprado a su pequeña, quedo encantada con los juguetes que se iba a entretener, su corazón latía con fuerza, su hija tendría un buen futuro y no como ella. Lucharía para que su niña tuviera una infancia inmensamente feliz y no triste como ella tuvo.

Kyoko no puedo evitar recordar, una escena de celos que le hizo Kuon

Años atrás

- Iré.- emocionada la pequeña maría – nunca he ido a un festival escolar

- Bueno, espero que te guste.- esta sonriéndole – ya le entregue uno a kanae, sawara, el presidente, Yashiro y Tsuruga

- ¿Y de que se trata? – entusiasmada

- Es una sorpresa.- alegre – espera un poco

- Eres mala.- haciendo puchero

- No me vas a convencer.- esta alejándose

María la siguió, a ver si podía sacarle información pero no pudo

Kuon cuando se entero de la invitación, le pregunto de que se trataba pero ella se negaba a contárselo, estaba teniendo un mal presentimiento, no sabía porque

El día de festival

En el instituto

- ¿Y cómo te sientes, Kyoko? – le pregunto una compañera

- Un poco nerviosa.- mirando desde el escenario, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí

- Nos irá bien.- ella

- Eso espero.- mirando a un compañero que es su pareja

- Ojala que no hagamos el ridículo.- esta que saldrían a bailar

- Practicamos y mucho.- su compañero – así que relájate

- A la acción.- está notando que estaba acercando todo el grupo, y hacer su aparición

Bueno, perdón por la demora. Es que estudio, curso y trabajo. No me deja mucho tiempo y pues a veces me piden encargos y tengo que hacerlo, espero que les guste y espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Un beso


	7. Chapter 8

La música comenzó a sonar, un grupo salió a bailar como los años 80, solo pasaron dos minutos para que ellos salieran, al salir en escena, los de LME se quedaron atónitos. No pensaron que ella participaría en un baile, Ren veía el baile con mucho cuidado a ver que Kyoko bailaba con un chico, le hizo hervir la sangre ningún hombre debería tocarla y menos como lo estaba a haciendo el, una cosa es la actuación y otra un baile tan atrevido, aun que en realidad no era tan vulgar como lo hacían ver sus ojos, estaba lleno de muchos celos, no podía ocultarlo. Necesitaba irse como sea, estaba seguro de cometer una locura, cuando se levanto todos comenzaron aplaudir el baile había terminado y para sorpresa Kyoko lo estaba mirando a él, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse, pero platicaría con su novia seriamente

- Kyoko.- le cayó encima María – lo hiciste muy bien

- Gracias.- sonriendo – notando que Ren se encontraba bastante serio y eso la preocupo

- Te llevamos a casa.- ofreció sawara

- No, me quedare con unos amigos.- mintió, saldría a pasear con Ren

- Nosotros no retiramos.- presidente

Todos se alejaron de ella, excepto Ren

- Vámonos.- este serio

- Sí.- tomando sus pertenencias - ¿Qué pasa algo?

- No

Salieron del instituto sin decir una sola palabra, este se preocupo por la actitud de su novio, en el camino no dijeron nada y para mayor sorpresa la estaba llevando para su departamento, este se estaciono

- Tenemos que platicar muchas cosas.- saliendo del auto

Ella también bajo

- Espérame.- siguiéndolo, al entrar en su departamento. No aguanto más - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Pasa.- molesto – estoy furioso, ¿Por qué bailaste de esa manera y porque permitiste que ese idiota te tocara?

- He.- sin creerlo – solo fue un baile y no fue nada sensual y creo que estás celoso – riéndose – Ren solo te quiero a ti, ¿acaso no confías en mi?

- No es eso.- este – solo que no quiero, que nadie te este tocando. Entiendo en nuestro trabajo, fuera de ello, nadie debe de tocarte

Kyoko lo miro tiernamente y sonrió

- Ren no estés molesto, no volverá a pasar.- acercándose a él y le dio un beso, por supuesto su novio no la rechazo y se separo de él - ¿contento?

- Más o menos.- abrazándola - ¿Qué quieres comer?

Ella sonrió

- Una pizza.

- Voy a pedirla

Actualidad

Kyoko se encontraba acostada en la cama de su esposo

- ¿Estas cómoda? – le pregunto

- Muy bien.- alegre – aun que la bebé me dio un gran susto

- Me hubieras llamado.- acercándose a ella – mi princesita Kyoko debe de estar portándose mal – acariciándole el vientre

- Tú mamá se pondrá como loca.- sonriendo – Kuon, pensemos en otro nombre para ella

- Sigues con lo mismo.- serio – quiero que se llame Kyoko

Ella desvió la mirada y le acaricio el cabello

- No pienso, perder.- sin ganas de perder

- Qué, esposa tan terca tengo.- acostándose alado de ella y observando la cuna que se encontraba en una lado de la habitación – quiero que te mudes conmigo

- ¿Y porque, tú no te mudas conmigo?

- Mi departamento es más grande.- suavidad – además quiero que mi princesita tengo lo mejor

- Kuon, como que estas pidiendo mucho, quieres que le diga al presidente de nuestra relación y ahora quieres que deje mi departamento.- normalidad

- Eres, muy difícil de convencer.- suspiro – Kyoko Mogami

- Y mucho.- abrazándolo

En otro lado

- Maldición.- furioso sho – como que todo salió mal

- Sí, señor.- informo su cómplice

- Tendré, que hacerlo yo mismo.- furioso – planeare un plan tan perfecto que no fallare

Al día siguiente

- Kuon.- llamándola esta – el desayuno está listo – sentándose

- Ya voy.- acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios – se ve delicioso – observando la comida

- Gracias, desayunemos, para decirle la verdad al jefe.- metiéndose un trozo de pan

- Amor, he notado que la barriguita aun no crece.- este preocupándose

- Veras que pronto, tendré una bien grande.- sonriéndole – no te preocupes amor, todo está muy bien con nuestra bebé

En eso suena el timbre

- ¿Quién será? – este levantándose para atender, cuando abrió entro su madre con rapidez – mamá ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Cómo esta Kyoko? – pregunto angustiada

- Estoy muy bien.- esta apareciendo con una sonrisa – su nieta es muy bien

- ¡Alegría! – Feliz - ¿y cómo se está portando?

- Bien.- acariciándose el vientre – estamos desayunando ¿desea acompañarnos?

- Por supuesto, que sí.- encantada con la invitación

- ¿Y mi padre? – le pregunto

- Está investigando, lo que paso ayer.- comunica – se puso como loco, cuando pensó que algo le había pasado a Kyoko y a nuestra nieta

- Lory, también está haciendo lo mismo.- anexa – sabremos que fue el desgraciado, quiso hacerle daño a mis amores

- Cambiemos de tema.- esta

- Sí

- Le compre unos vestiditos hermosos a mi niña.- está emocionada – aun que pronto sabremos, que es

- Es niña madre.- este – ayer nos enteramos que es una bebita, su nombre será Kyoko

- ¿Y porque Kyoko? – Esta extrañada – pensé que le colocarían otro nombre

- Pregúnteselo a Kuon.- esta seria – yo quiero que tenga otro nombre

- Ese es el nombre que quiero.- molestándose

Su madre noto su enojo y también su esposa

- Kyoko entonces.- la futura abuela

- A mí se me quito el hambre.- este

- Amor, no seas infantil.- esta suavidad – come de una vez, tenemos que irnos a ver a presidente

Este no dijo nada y comenzó a comer de nuevo, juliet noto lo tranquilo que se estaba comportando su hijo, verdaderamente su yerna tenía un poder sobre él

- ¿Y qué le dirán a lory? – comiendo un poco

- Sobre nuestro matrimonio.- respondió ella

- ¡Aleluya! – Contenta, desde hace mucho quería que ellos dijeran su matrimonio – lory se pondrá como loco

- De eso no me cabe duda.- Kuon dejando de comer – voy por mi chaqueta para que nos vayamos

- Aquí te espero.- ella sonriendo

- Me tienes asombrada.- confiesa su suegra – como manejas a Kuon

Ella sonrió

- El conoce mi carácter y yo el de el

- Ustedes llevan un buen matrimonio.- contenta – con la llegada de mi nieta, todo será mejor

- Así será.- esté listo – vámonos amor

- Sí.- esta yéndose para la habitación para cepillarse los dientes y tomar su bolso

Media hora después

LME

- Ya puedes entrar.- sawara a esta que estaba esperando para que la atendiera lory, su esposo se había ido para una reunión de la novela y no podía acompañarla

- Gracias.- entrando – buenos días presidente

- Oh… mi Kyoko.- feliz - ¿y eso que estas aquí?

- Es que vengo a platicar con usted, sobre el padre de mi hija.- informa

Lory quedo mirando con curiosidad, Kyoko le hablaría de su amor, este día seria memorable

- Cuéntame, mi linda Kyoko.- este

- Bueno jefe.- un poco nerviosa – hace dos años que me case, mi esposo está más cerca de mí de lo ustedes creen

- ¡Qué!, ¿Quién es? Dímelo por favor.- este desesperado para darle un puñetazo en la cara

- Mi esposo es Tsuruga Ren.- firmeza – no queríamos decir nada, hasta sentirnos seguros de que no se fueran mantener en nuestras vidas, nuestra hija adelanto todo

- Al principio lo sospeche.- le confiesa – luego fui perdiendo las esperanzas, no sabes lo contento que estoy. Ren y tú estén juntos

- Queríamos decírselo a usted primero, para dar la noticia a los medios. Los dos queríamos decirle pero, se tuvo que ir

- Ustedes estén tranquilos.- este – yo me encargare de anunciar su matrimonio como debe de ser, esto será el bomba del año

Ella no puedo evitar sonreírle

Lory publico en las redes sociales que Ren Tsuruga y Kyoko Mogami son esposos y que están esperando a su primogénita, al publicar esto todos los medios de comunicación quería tener la exclusiva con la pareja, todos se sorprendieron y más sho y reino que no imaginaban que estos habían formalizados una relación, Ren se entero por medio de Yashiro que le hizo el comentario y tuvo que decirle la verdad

Todo el mundo los conocía como la pareja Tsuruga Mogami

Este iba saliendo de la set de grabaciones cuando fue acorralado por unos reporteros

- ¿Es verdad, que está casado con la actriz Mogami Kyoko?

- Es cierto, hemos decidido no hablar de nuestra vida privada. Solo anunciaremos el nacimiento de nuestra hija.- sonrisa

- ¿Y han pensado en un nombre para ella?

- Kyoko ese es su nombre.- este – me despido

- Espere.- dijeron este, no podían quedarse satisfecho con esa solo información

- Ahora serás el centro de atención de los medios.- Yashiro mirándolo – y también Kyoko

- Tratare que no esté sola.- este subiendo al auto – vámonos, quiero ver a mi esposa

- Nunca te imagine casado.- comenta Yashiro aun sin poderlo creer

- Créelo.- este – felizmente casado

En LME

- Por favor.- pedían los reporteros, querían entrar a la empresa

- No.- el vigilante – el presidente no permitirá que aturdan a la actriz Kyoko Mogami

- Solo serán unas pequeñas preguntas.- un reportero ansioso

- Váyanse.- con firmeza

Los reporteros tuvieron que irse.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Kyoko llegando

- Aquí los reporteros necios, que quieren platicar con usted.- este

- Vaya, que molesto.- seria, por eso no quería decir nada para evitar que la estuvieran molestando, lo poco que conocían de ella es porque ella lo publicaba a sus fanes. Le gustaba tenerlo informados de sus movimientos en el mundo del espectáculo

- Kyoko.- grito María emocionada – ya me entere de la noticia, estoy contenta porque mi sobrinita es hija de mi Ren

Kyoko sonrió feliz

- Sí

- ¿Y en donde esta Ren? – le pregunto

- Esta en su trabajo.- acercándose – vayamos a comer algo

- Claro

Estas se fueron al cafetín ahí se encontraba kanae platicando con unas compañeras y al ver a esta entrar la fue a saludar

- Ya me entere de todo.- está haciéndose la molesta - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Un día de estos te lo iba a contar.- esta en defensa

- Sí, como no.- acercándose a ella y tocándole el vientre – cuando nazca mi sobrino se lo contare

- Sobrina.- está feliz – es una niña

- ¿Y cómo se va a llamar? – pregunto María impaciente

- ¡Kyoko! – exclamo este llegando – mi hija se llamara Kyoko – sonriendo

Aquí es capitulo espero que les guste, creo que publicare el proximo para enero, feliz navidad y prospero año 2013


	8. Chapter

- Vaya, lo tenían bien guardadito.- kanae seria

- Ya sabes la verdad.- este acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kyoko dejando a los presente con la boca abierta – quita esa cara

- No es costumbre de ti hacer eso, delante de las personas.- su esposa alegre

- Tienen que acostumbrarse.- este sonriendo

- Mira Ren.- kanae seria – mientras que asimilamos la información que eres el esposo de mi amiga y el padre de mi sobrina, no estés dando espectáculos que están confundiendo a las personas

- Deja lo celos.- este - ¿Y lory?

- Esta en su oficina.- respondió su esposa

- Voy a platicar con él y regreso pronto.- alejándose de ellas, se dirigió a la oficina al entrar encontró a lory muy serio – hola

- Hola Ren.- sin mirarlo

- Parece que estás enojado por algo.- le comenta este

- Estoy furioso.- este airado – y decepcionado de ti

- ¿De mi?

- Como pudiste ocultarme tu relación con Kyoko y más que están casado de hace dos años.- este dolido – siempre te he brindado mi apoyo, nunca pensé recibir una puñalada de ti

- Lo siento lory.- este – la amo tuve miedo de la reacción de las personas al saber que un hombre como yo estaba enamorado de una adolecente en ese entonces, si no fuera por la llegada de nuestra hija creo que aun todo estaría en secreto.

- Haces muy mal.- un poco atónito por la revelación de este – a Kyoko eso no le interesa, más bien debes sentirte orgulloso de tenerla a tu lado, ya que ella es una mujer muy valiente que sola ha salido adelante y sabes lo que me estoy refiriendo

- Lo sé.

- Me alegra que seas el esposo de mi Kyoko y el padre de mini Kyoko.- sinceridad – aun que tus fanes no lo han tomado muy bien

Ren sonrió

- No pueden hacer nada. Tengo dos mujeres que me llenan mi vida.- orgulloso

- ¿Y Kyoko que piensa hacer, después del nacimiento de la niña? – pregunta preocupado, no quiere perder una buena actriz

- No lo hemos platicado, aun que podemos turnarnos para cuidar a la bebé.- le informa

- No te engañes, Ren sabes perfectamente bien, que este medio cuando tienes talento no tienes ni un momento para descansar y eso lo sabes muy bien.- recordándoselo

- Una parte tienes razón.- le reconoció – todo no es trabajo y no pienso perder momentos importante de mi familia por estar metido en un set

- Haz madurado.- este con asombro – me parece bien

- Tengo tú apoyo.- le pregunto

- Por supuesto.- firmeza

Cuatro meses después

- Todo listo.- Kuon saliendo de la habitación de que sería de su primogénita – Kyoko, puedes traerme un poco de agua

- Allá voy.- esta a duras penas, tomo el vaso que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, tenía un vientre grande, antes se quedaba porque no tenía, ahora porque tenía de más – si me tardo un poco es por tu hija – bromeándole

- Sí.- dirigiéndose a la sala – deja de culpar a mi niña

- El padre protector.- esta riéndose – toma

- Estos meses han pasado rápido.- acariciándole el vientre – solo falta un mes para tenerla en nuestros brazos

- Todos están ansiosos que nazca.- alegre – ojala que se parezca a ti

- A mí a ti.- dándole un beso en la mejilla

En eso sonó el timbre

- Voy.- Kyoko caminando hacia la puerta y abrió era un mensajero

– Una entrega para la señora Tsuruga Kyoko.- entregándole el paquete

Ella firmo y cerró la puerta

- ¿Quién era?

- Es un regalo para mi.- ella, abriendo el sobre y quedo sorprendida un hermoso peluche de un oso polar – que lindo

- ¿Quién lo envió? – pregunto celoso

- Lo envió.- mirando la noto y no podía pronunciarlo era de Sho

- Dime amor.- este esperando su respuesta

- Kanae.- mintió

- No lo creo.- este notando su mentira y se lo quito, al descubrir quién se lo envió se puso furioso - ¡Que hace, ese imbécil enviándole regalos a mi niña!

- No lo sé.- seriedad – no es la primera vez que lo hace

- Lo sé.- furioso – le voy a devolver todos los juguetes que ha enviado

- Todos se los he devuelto.- informa

- Desde que supo de tu embarazado, está haciendo estas cosas.- molesto, sho se ha querido acerca a ella y este no lo ha permitido, tiene un mes entero enviándole juguetes a su bebé

- Tranquilízate.- le aconseja – se lo voy a devolver

- Lo hare yo.- este tirándolo al suelo

- Kuon.- esta – tranquilízate y no te metas en problemas

- Tengo que hacerle entender, que tú eres mi esposa.- alterado

- Amor, por favor.- sonriéndole para que su esposo se le pasara la rabieta – vamos a terminar de acomodar la habitación de Nina – sonriéndole

- K-y-o-k-o.- serio – su nombre es Kyoko no Nina

- Me gusta Nina.- ella alegre, aun que a ella tampoco le gustaba cualquier nombre menos su nombre para su hija

- Ya lo hemos hablado amor

- No me daré por vencida.- esta

Kuon suspiro largamente que mujer tan testaruda

- Vayamos a terminar de acomodar la habitación de mini Kyoko.- este suspirando

- Claro.- alegre

Entre los dos dejaron la habitación lista para su pequeñita, aun que sus abuelos paternos le habían comprado muchas cositas, ellos tampoco querían quedarse atrás que es su hija tuviera también de ellos, aun que sus tíos políticos que eran Sawara, Yashiro, Megumi y Kanae le regalaron muchas cosas, también estaban el abuelo consentir Lory. Algunos momentos Kyoko se siente triste porque su hija no tendrá el amor de su abuela materna

En LME

- Qué lindo.- exclamo maría al ver un enorme oso blanco que traía kanae - ¿es para la princesita? – así le decía de cariño a la hija de ren y Kyoko

Kanae asintió

- Se pondrán como locos con el regalo.- esta

- Aun que conociendo a Kyoko, cuando nazca su hija no me extrañaría si haría un peluche, que sería su retracto.- ella recordando que hacia también a Ren

- Eso es verdad.- maría emocionándose, recordó cuando Kyoko le regalo a un Ren súper grande

- ¿Y no has visto por ahí, aun reportero? – le pregunto la adolecente

- No, parece que hoy se cansaron de esperarlo.- le comenta – desde que supieron que son esposos no los han dejado tranquilos, casi nadie aceptado su matrimonio aun las fanes de Ren dicen que ella es poca cosa para él, y como los fanes de Kyoko dicen que el no la merece – soltando un suspiro – es un dilema

- Y mucho.- está dejando a un lado el oso – esto pesa, más que un matrimonio obligado

- Déjame ayudarte.- se ofreció maría – así vamos a visitar a Ren y Kyoko

- Claro.- volviendo a tomar el peluche

Horas después

Departamento Hizuri Mogami

Kyoko había salido del baño se sentó en el mueble un rato, para esperar a Kuon que ahora se estaba duchando, en eso escucho el sonido del timbre y fue abrir para mayor sorpresa era maría con kanae

- Pasen.- esta sonriente

- Gracias.- está entrando con el oso inmenso – aquí le traigo a la pequeña un obsequio

- Gracias amiga.- acariciándose el vientre

- Déjame ayudarte.- maría entrando – Kyoko danos espacio, no queremos lastimarte

- Ok.- quitándose para que las dos pudieran entrar con el regalo, esta le señalo la habitación para que lo acomodaran de una vez, ella obedecieron

- Escuche el timbre.- este saliendo en una toalla

- Ve a vestirte.- está alarmada por sus amigas lo vieran semi desnudo, no quería que nadie viera lo perfecto que es – anda

- Sí.- entrando de nuevo a la habitación

- Listo.- maría saliendo de la habitación – quedo preciosa la decoración

- Apenas la términos hoy.- informo – la peor parte se la llevo Kuon en acomodarla

- ¿Por qué le dices Kuon a Ren? – le pregunto maría – él se llama Ren

- Bueno es algo, demasiado largo de contar.- esta

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.- kanae sentándose en el mueble

- Son unas chismosas.- este saliendo de la habitación, completamente vestido

- ¡Ren! – dijeron en coro

- No las asustes así.- esta regañándolo

- Así dejen de tener la conciencia.- bromeando

- Eres tan odioso.- kanae

- Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.- maría mirándolo con amor

- María es mi eterna enamorada.- este sonriéndole

La adolecente pensó que moriría ahí mismo

Kyoko no puedo evitar reírse

En otro lado

- Entonces que planeas hacer.- le pregunto el cómplice de sho

- Mi venganza es, quitarle la niña a esos dos y criarla. Igual o peor como fue la infancia de Kyoko.- este con malicia – ni ella y menos su hija será feliz

- Señor.- sin poderlo creer – es demasiado cruel

- Cruel es dejarme de amar y casarse con mi enemigo.- este airado – ella tiene que sufrir

Su cómplice no dijo nada

En departamento Hizuri Mogami

- Que hermoso, quedo la habitación.- Juliet encantada mirando como quedo la habitación de su nieta

- Gracias.- orgulloso su hijo – aun que no fue nada fácil

- Me imagino.- su padre acercándose a ellos dos – me parece que Kyoko esta entretenida platicando con sus amigas

- Sí.- este sonriendo – Kyoko se pone feliz cuando kanae y maría están acerca de ella

- ¿Y más o menos, ya saben la fecha? – pregunto su madre

- Después del 15 de febrero.- respondió su hijo

- Pensé que seria los primeros días de febrero.- ella

- También nosotros.- este – Kyoko y yo no entendemos muy bien de semanas

- Vaya.- esta sonriendo – lo importante, falta solo un mes, me imagino que Kyoko debe de estar cubriéndose un poco, ya sabes estamos en enero y el frio que hace

- Kyoko, se cuida mucho

- Nos vemos.- kanae sonriendo – adiós Ren

- Adiós.- este

- Nos vemos, pronto.- maría emocionada

- Adiós, hermosa.- regándole una sonrisa a maría

Esta se fue en las nubes

- ¿Y qué les pareció la habitación de Nanami? – Kyoko alegre

Sus suegros se confundieron, pensaron que la niña se llamaría Kyoko

- ¿No, es Kyoko? – pregunto su suegro

- Así es.- su hijo perdiendo la paciencia – es Kyoko, no sé porque mi esposa es empeñada en cambiarle el nombre

- No, estoy de acuerdo que lleve mi nombre.- ella

- Acuérdate que hicimos una apuesta.- este retándola

Kyoko no dijo nada y se fue para la cocina a comer algo

- Parece que se molesto.- su madre

- Está empeñada que le cambie el nombre y no lo hare.- este con decisión

- ¿Y le has preguntado, el porqué? – le pregunto su padre

- Sí y quiere demostrarle que a nuestra hija, no le pasara lo mismo.- serio

- Ojala que, puedan solucionar el problema.- Juliet

- Antes del nacimiento de nuestra princesita.- sonriéndole

- Hijo, nos despedimos. Vamos de nuevo a Nueva york.- su padre

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que pienso, comprarle más juguetes a mi nieta.- su abuela contenta

Kuon miro asustado, en la habitación ya no cabían los juguetes que todos le estaban obsequiando a su hija, tendría que comprar una casa

En eso escucharon a Yu ladrando

- Esa la perrita de Kyoko.- su padre

- Sí, nuestra primera cría.- divertido

- Yu, deja de quejarte.- Kyoko regándola, porque no tenía agua en su tacita – eres muy exigente – divertida y dándole agua

- Nosotros nos vamos.- este – nos veremos antes del nacimiento de la pequeña

- Gracias por su visita.- ella sonriendo

- Adiós hijos.- ella

- Adiós.- Kyoko sonriéndoles

La pareja vio como se iban sus últimos visitantes

Kyoko se fue a preparar algo de comer

Mientras Kuon se entretuvo con yu quien se encontraba haciendo cosas para llamar su atención

- Hasta, los perritas hermosa como yu se enamoran de ti.- su esposa sonrisa burla

- Soy irresistible.- este burlándose – parece que, mi princesita tampoco será una excepción

- Eso lo veremos.- ella – salvare a mi hija de tus encantos

- Así.- caminando hacia ella y agarrándola de los brazos, mirándose fijamente – lo veo imposible – este se inclino para besarla, ella quiera sentir nuevamente sus labios, tantos meses sin él, este le dio un beso en cuello – acuérdate la apuesta – risueño

Hola aquí el capitulo, ojala les guste espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos y malos, les deseo buen fin de semana, espero actualizar pronto, besito se despide Ady


	9. Chapter 9

- Ya estoy harta, de no besarte los labios.- ella seria

- Acepta el nombre de nuestra hija.- sonriendo

- Tengo miedo.- ella abrazándolo

- No pasara nada amor.- abrazándola con amor – veras que nuestra Kyoko tendrá una infancia feliz, déjame demostrártelo, acepta el nombre

- Sí.- separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos – acepto el nombre de Kyoko para nuestra hija, quiero que mi hija tenga una infancia muy feliz

- Y lo tendrá amor.- sonriéndole y dándole un beso en los labios – te amo

- Yo también.- feliz

Tres días después

- Ren tienes una entrevista.- informa su manager

- Está bien.- Este tranquilidad - ¿Y no has visto a Kyoko?

- Según se fue con megumi, hacer un casting para mujeres embarazadas.- informándole

- Me parece bien.- este caminando hacia la salida – ya le hiciste llegar el peluche que le envió sho a mi hija

- Sí, también le envié el mensaje que me pediste.- tratando de estar a su paso

- Me parece perfecto.- sonriendo – vámonos, hasta que se nos haga tarde

Yashiro asintió

En casting

- Hola Kyoko.- una ex compañera y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Y cómo va esa barriguita?

- De maravilla.- ella radiante

- Me entere de tu matrimonio, con el actor Tsuruga Ren. La verdad me sorprendí con la noticia, jamás pensé que ustedes podían llegar tan lejos.- está un tanto celosa – te llevaste un gran actor

- Se que es un tanto, sorprendente que las critican han sido buena como malas, nosotros nos amamos y lo importante que estamos juntos.- ella – la prueba es nuestra hija

- ¿Y cuándo, iban a decirlo?

- En cualquier momento.- ella – si me disculpa debo irme – alejándose de ella y megumi la siguió

- Es una bruja.- comenta megumi

- Aun nadie acepta mi matrimonio con Ren.- seria y molesta a la vez, en cuatro meses han hecho su vida en casi un infierno, en forma que no la dejaban tranquila preguntándole como comenzó su relación y si la niña era motivo de revelar la verdad, Kuon le ha pedido que no haga caso a esos comentarios, eso lo que ha intentado hacer

En la entrevista de Ren

- Es un placer tenerlo aquí.- el entrevistador

- Gracias.- Ren con una sonrisa

- Nos puede platicar de sus nuevos proyectos.

- La verdad, no serán muchos ya que unas pocas semanas me extremare como padre y no podre, trabajar como deseo.- este son una sonrisa

- Sí, a todos nos han sorprendido. Con su matrimonio con la actriz Mogami Kyoko.

- Lo sé, creo que he dejado atónito a nuestro público, jamás quisimos dar una relación al público y siempre tratamos de evitar que hicieran chismes.- explico – Cuando nos enteremos de la noticia de nuestra bebé, queríamos darles las noticia, se dieron de cuenta antes y lo dijeron

- Muchos fanes, no están de acuerdo con su relación.- este – otros dicen que la actriz no es buena para usted, no está a su altura.

- Mi vida privada, hago lo que deseo.- Ren sonriendo, molesto por dentro – a los fanes de mi esposa y míos, les pido por favor, que no se metan en nuestras vidas, acepto que nos apoyen en nuestra carrera, por eso no significa que tengan derecho que elegir por nosotros quien se vería bien a nuestro lado. Nadie va a cambiar mi vida con Kyoko Mogami

Algunas personas quedaron quietas con las palabras de Ren Tsuruga, sus fanes no estaban preparados para esto, nunca se expresaba así, otros entendieron y algunos enojados por sus palabras. La entrevista termino

Ren salió de ahí hecha una furia y Yashiro lo noto, no quiso mover el tema, no quería presenciar su reacción, él subió al auto

- Como se atreven.- estallo al ver a Yashiro subir – no tienen que meterse en mi vida

- Tranquilízate, son fanes y los fanes son así de exagerados.- este para calmarlo - solo tienes que pensar en tu hija y en la relación que tienes con Kyoko. Así están atacando a ti, lo mismo le puede suceder a ella

Ren pasó de estar enojado a estar preocupado, no quería que Kyoko se llevara un disgusto, tenía que comunicarse con ella en seguida

En otra parte

Kyoko logro hacer el comercial para pañales con gran éxito, estaba tomando sus cosas para irse cuando escucho dos personas platicando sobre ella y Ren, dijeron cosas hirientes que la dejaron con los ánimos por el suelo intento fingir una sonrisa al salir, las que estaban platicando quedaron paralizadas creyendo que está, ya no se encontraba ahí. Megumi llego a tiempo con una sonrisa que logro que esta cambiara de ánimo

- Vamos, tengo una excelente noticia.- su manager

- Sí, vamos.- mirándola y curiosa a la vez

Kyoko y megumi se subieron al auto

- ¿Dime, que pasa?

- Conseguí, otra publicidad para un comercial. Especial para ti. Sobre la espera de tu bebé con una marca nueva de ropa.- esta entusiasmada - ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial.- contenta – creo que mi hija, tendrá talento

- Tiene en la sangre la actuación.- megumi risueña – cuando nazca será una sensación

- Sí.- acariciándosela – va quiero que nazca

- Y tienes una idea a quien se parecerá.- le pregunto megumi

- Tengo una corazonada que se parecerá a su padre.- ilusionada – un poco de mí

- Sera una sensación.- sonriendo

En eso Kyoko le sonó su celular

- Bueno.- ella contestando

- Hola.- Kuon - ¿y cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, muy bien.- sonriéndole, no le iba a comentar de los comentarios que llego a oír - ¿Y tu como has estado?

- Bien, solo quería saber de ti y de la bebé.- suavidad, noto un poco nervioso como Yashiro lo miraba – nos vemos en la casa

- Sí.- feliz

- Nos vamos a LME o te llevo a tu departamento.- le pregunto megumi

- A mi departamento.- ella – quiero descansar un poco y así terminar de organizar lo poco que me queda de la pequeña Kyoko

- Siempre, aceptaste ese nombre.- sonrió megumi

- Bueno.- ella seria – no hubo opción – sonrojada, vivir sin besos de Kuon no es vida

- Tú nombre es muy bonito. No sé porque te negabas a colocárselo

- A veces pensamos, que por un nombre las historias se vuelven a repetir.- tranquilidad – tengo que entender que los nombres no significa nada

Megumi no entendió mucho, no quiso opinar de nada, esta dejo a la actriz en su departamento, Kyoko al entrar le dio de comer a yu y agua estuviera tranquila, acomodo un poco su habitación y luego se daría un baño para hacer algo de comer

Unas horas después

Kuon se reunió con su esposa, le comento un poco de su entrevista y Kyoko lo tomo bien, sabía que muchas personas no estaban de acuerdo con su relación. Nadie podía borrar el amor que siente el uno por el otro, las semanas fueron pasando lentamente, esta se iba a hacer casting y tuvo muchas propuesta para que su pequeña hiciera comerciales cuando estuviera los meses suficientes, aun no sabía si aceptar pues Kuon tenia que autorizar, si aceptaba que su niña fuera cocida tan rápido en este medio

Estos se la pasaron trabajando, mucho y cuando se veían se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban

12 de febrero

Kyoko decidió escaparse del LME para poder comprar el regalo a Kuon, en el centro comercial. No deseaba que nadie la acompañara le haría un chocolate delicioso y le obsequiaría un reloj que siempre veía por televisión y noto como Kuon lo miraba con mucha atención, se imagino que le gustaba se lo daría

Una hora después

Ella estaba muy feliz por el regalo, ya se iría para LME para que no se dieran de cuenta de su ausencia, estaba un poco distraída y no noto que la estaban siguiendo, iba a tomar un taxi. Sintió como alguien la sujetaba y le coloco un pañuelo en la nariz dejándola completamente dormida

Este la cargo y la subió en la limosina

Sho sonrió triunfante al tener a su lado ex amiga

- Ahora eres mía de nuevo Kyoko

En LME

Ren se encontraba buscando a su esposa, no la encontraba no quería molestar a lory. Sentía que Kyoko estaba corriendo peligro, desde hace un tiempo no ha sentido muy inseguro por la seguridad de su esposa. No confía en sho ese hombre trama algo lo presentía

- ¿Y Kyoko? – le pregunto kanae mirando a Ren

- No lo sé.- ya desesperado – no la encuentro por ningún lado

- Sera que salió.- Yashiro apareciendo

- No.- este – ella tiene que salir con megumi o con nosotros

- Vamos avisar a lory.- kanae

En otro lado

Kyoko sentía los parpados pesados y le estaba costando abrir los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y los abrió, se asusto a ver que estaba en un auto y al mirar al hombre que estaba observándola quedo horrorizada

- ¡Sho! – atónita y se rodeo sus manos en su vientre - ¿Qué has hecho?

- Hola Kyoko, solo estoy recuperando lo que es mío.- frialdad – tú y tu hija son mías

- ¡Estás loco! – Rabiosa – tú no eres nadie en nuestras vidas, solo le pertenecemos a Ren, no a ti desgraciado

- Cálmate.- perdiendo la paciencia – cállate – le ordeno

Esta no pensaba hacerlo, su hija se movió y ahora tenía que pensar en el bienestar de su pequeñita

- ¿Por qué lo haces? – le pregunto

- Quiero que tu hija, tenga la misma historia que tú.- perversidad – le hare creer a esa pequeña que la abandonaron cuando nació, como te paso a ti. Sera una criada más

Esta quería golpear y matarlo ahí mismo, pero que ganaría. Su vientre no se permitía y ahora estaba comenzando a horrorizarse, si sho planeaba eso para su hija. ¿Qué haría con ella?

HOLA PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO BUENO NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR POR ESTAR HACIENDO OTRAS COSAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. BESITOS


	10. Chapter 10

Esta intento no preguntarle la estaba invadiendo el miedo, intento mirar por la ventana este no lo permitió

- No mires.- agarrándola por el mentón – no puedes saber, para donde te llevare

- Déjame ir.- le pidió asustada

- No. Quiero verte sufrir.- con maldad – quiero que Ren y tu sufran por lo que me hicieron

- ¿Qué te hicimos? – Ella alterándose – Tú Fuiste que me lastimo me utilizaste como una sirvienta y tu familia fue de lo peor. Aquí la que debe de estar enojada y dolida soy ¡Yo!

Sho no soporto y le metió una bofetada

- Cállate.- enfadado – tu no mereces ser feliz, tú no eres nadie

Kyoko se acaricio la mejilla, su mirada cambio a odio. No iba a permitir que el jugara con su vida y menos con la vida de su pequeña Kyoko, como lo fue en su infancia. Tenía que salir de ahí como fuera y lo haría

En el camino no dijeron ninguna palabra, esta se la paso pensando en que hacer para escaparse, no permitiría que jugara con sus vidas

En otro lado

Ren se encontraba preocupado, no quería llamar a la policía porque los medio harían un escándalo en eso encendió la televisión y casualidad había un video de Kyoko en el centro comercial y después comunicaron que no la volvieron a ver más, esto altero a todo el grupo

- Llame a un amigo mío que es policía.- lory – le dije que el primer sospecho es Shotaro Fuwa

- Gracias.- Ren – me iré, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo

En otro lado

Kyoko aprovecho que sho estaba tomando una siesta para, poner su celular en silencio y así la ubicarían, descubrió que tenía un gas pimienta y se le estaba ocurriendo un plan para escapar, lo guardo con cuidado por sus senos y solo estaba esperando que se acercaran en un lugar que hubiera gente para escapar

Cinco minutos después

- Shotaro.- ella para molestarlo

Este la miro molesto

- No me llames así.- serio

- Necesito un baño.- fingiendo – es urgente, no sabes lo grave que puede llegar hacer si me aguanto un hora más – exagerando

Sho no quería, había escuchado tantas historias familiares que profirió, complacerla

- Está bien.

Ella escucho como este daba la orden de detener el auto, cuando los dos bajaron fueron caminando hasta una gasolinera, esta disimulo que entraba al baño, este puso a comprar unas cosas, fue reconocido por unas chicas que fueron rodeándolos, esta salió con cuidado y le hizo seña al dueño que no dijera nada y él asintió. Noto que chofer no se encontraba cerca, salió corriendo a toda prisa. Sabía que no llegaría muy lejos por su abultado vientre, noto que un auto se detuvo y su corazón latía con mucha fuerza

- Puedo ayudarla.- un hombre casi mayor

- Me secuestraron.- casi sin voz – necesito regresar a Tokio

- Sube.- él

Ella se negó

- Escóndame en el maletero.- temiendo que estos la vieran y lo lastimaran por su culpa

El señor bajo rápido y le pidió que subiera, ella lo hizo y le dejo un poco abierto para que pudiera respirar mejor

Cuando sho logro quitarse de encima a esas molestas mujeres, descubrió que Kyoko no se encontraba en la gasolinera, maldijo en voz baja y salió ahí y busco con la miraba a su chofer y lo encontró saliendo detrás de la gasolinera

- ¡Estúpido, escapo! – grito a con furia – muévete tenemos que buscarla

- Sí.- chofer que salió corriendo para apresurarse

Dueño de la gasolinera, llamo a la policía para comentarle que habían secuestrado a una mujer embarazada y le dio las características del auto de sho

En otro lado

El auto en donde se encontraba Kyoko iba casi a toda prisa, señor nunca imagino que estar en una situación tan delicada, tardarían en llegar como dos horas para Tokio, lo tenía preocupado la joven embarazada que se encontraba en el maletero, tendría que detenerse en un hotel para que descansara y comiera algo

En Tokio

Ren se encontraba en su auto manejando a toda velocidad tenía que encontrar a su hija y su mujer a toda costa, sabía que la policía la estaba buscando. Tenía un mal presentimiento, se iría Kioto era el único lugar a donde que no se le salía de la mente.

El señor que se encontraba manejando tono como una limosina miraba mucho su auto, eso lo puso en alerta, intento disimular pero de repente, noto que una patrulla estaba siguiendo aquel auto tan lujoso, de repente se perdió de su vista, sintió mucho alivio, siguió hasta detenerse en un motel

- Jovencita.- señor y mirando que esta estaba templando - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Tengo mucho frio.- asustada, por la temperatura no estaba ayudando, estaba anocheciendo y su hija no paraba de moverse – necesito, calentarme

- Vamos a alquilar una habitación.- ayudándola a salir

- Quiero, llamar a mi esposo.- ella mirándolo

- Primero, necesita comer algo y después llamara a su esposo.- le aconseja – su bebé necesita que su mamá este bien

Kyoko asintió, ella entro aquel motel, noto como el señor pagaba la cuenta y se fueron a la habitación

- Anda muchacha, come algo.- observando como la mirada de la joven que estaba ayudando, tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera en otro mundo, se preocupo por eso - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kyoko negó con la cabeza

- Es mejor que llames a tu esposo.

- Sí.- saco su celular de su escondite y marco el número de Ren, podía escuchar el sonido pero él no lo agarraba y corto – no me contesta – susurro

- Déjame intentarlo.- quitándole el celular – come, algo hija, estás muy pálida

Kyoko no se estaba sintiendo nada bien, le estaba comenzando a doler la espalda y sentía una molestia en la parte baja del vientre, si le afecto haber corrido y después estar en una posición incómoda en el maletero

En otro lado

Sho no logro escapar de los policías, lo levaron para una jefatura y quedo mirando a los guardia con odio, los testigos estaban dando sus declaraciones, el dueño de la gasolinera se encontraba preocupado por la jovencita embarazada, vio escapar y las montañas que son peligrosas

Ren lo llamaron cuando detuvieran a sho, se fue a toda velocidad, si era de matarlo lo mataría para saber en dónde estaba su mujer e hija, cuando llego a la jefatura lo guiaron y cuando lo vio se a balanceo hacia él y lo golpeo en la cara varias veces, los policías intentaron separarlos, Ren no lo permitía, tenía una rabia que nadie podía quitarle, sho no podía responder a sus golpes porque estaba esposado

- ¿En donde esta mi esposa? – le pregunto agarrándolo por la camisa y amenazándolo con el puño

Sho soltó una carcajada

- No lo sé, ojala que este muerta.- maldad – por escapar de mi lado y tu eres el culpable por robarme

- ¡Eres un enfermo! – soltándolo, ahora estaba más angustiado porque, no sabía en donde se encontraba su Kyoko

- Ren.- lory entrando – aquí no hacemos nada, es mejor buscarla

- Sí.- dándole la última mirada a sho – jamás saldrás de aquí

- Eso lo que tú crees.- esta soltando una carcajada

En motel

Kyoko intento comer algo y miro su celular varias veces, quería llamar a Kuon y decirle que en donde estaba, el dolor que estaba sintiendo no lo permitía intento llamar al señor que la estaba ayudando, levanto un poco la cabeza y no lo veía.

- Bebé, hija.- con lágrimas en sus ojos – por favor, aun no puedes nacer – asustada

- Hola.- hombre entrando y notando lo pálida y llorosa que estaba - ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito, ir a un hospital.- hilo de voz – me duele mucho

- Voy a llamar a su esposo.- quitándole el celular y por error llamo fue al número de Yashiro – halo

- ¿Quién es usted? – Yashiro serio – este celular no es de usted, ¿en donde lo encontró?

- Señor cálmese.- señor – encontré a su esposa, tiene dolores y no sé cómo llevarla a un hospital

- ¿En donde esta? – este feliz, por fin la habían encontrado

El señor le explico, en donde se encontraban

- Le pasare a su esposa.- colocándole el celular en la oreja de esta

- Kyoko.- este desesperado – háblame

- Estoy segura, que no eres mi esposo.- seria – sí, lo eres cambiaste la voz

- Kyoko, soy yo. Yashiro.- este sonriendo - ¿y cómo estás?

- Creo que la niña quiere nacer.- aguantando las ganas de gritar – no puedo hablar más – moviéndose más y más para controlar su dolor

Este se coloco el celular nuevamente en su oreja

- No la veo, muy bien.- un tanto asustado – escuche bien, la dirección

- Sí.- atento

Horas después

Kyoko se encontraba llorando el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable, miro la ventana y noto que estaba oscureciendo y aun no llegaba Ren a buscarla, sentía una presión en el vientre y el señor que estaba con ella, intentaba calmar y hacerle preguntas, ¿Cómo se llamaba y sí era su primer bebé?

- Me llamo Kyoko.- ella respirando con dificultad - ¿y usted?

- Soy Keitaro.- sonriéndole – pronto vendrá su esposo

-Eso espero.- intento levantarse un poco, lo que logro dar un gemido de dolor - ¡Duele!

Keitaro se acerco con cuidado y la ayudo a levantarse

- Es bueno que camines.

- Eso es lo que quiero.- caminando poco a poco

En eso escucharon el timbre y este fue abrir

- ¡Kyoko! – Ren desesperado y acercándose a ella - ¿Estás bien?

- No, me duele mucho.- abrazándolo y sollozando

Este la cargo y miro al keitaro

- Muchas gracias, mi manager se encargara de pagarle, por lo que hizo por mi mujer.- este

- No. Quiero nada.- keitaro – lo hice, porque se parece a mi nieta. Por favor no me ofrezcan nada, porque me sentiré mal

- Gracias Keitaro.- ella con una leve sonrisa

- Todo, salga bien. Y ten más cuidado para la próxima vez.- sonriéndole

- Gracias.- este

Ren llevaba en sus brazos a su mujer, noto que se encontraba muy pálida y llevarla a una clínica no sería muy rápido, por lo lejos que se encontraban, temía por la vida de su mujer e hija

- No, te veo nada bien.- este metiéndola en el auto y notando su respiración un poco agitada

- No lo estoy.- hablando con dificultad – necesito ir a un hospital o clínica – siento que la niña se va a nacer en cualquier momento…

- Tranquilízate.- le pidió – respira profundo – tocándole el vientre – hija, tranquilízate, mamá necesita descansar

Kyoko sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desapareció al sentir una punzada muy fuerte, ahora si estaba asustada si hija nacería antes de tiempo y si le pasara algo, sería su culpa

El auto arranco y Yashiro manejo a toda velocidad, sabía que llevaba a una mujer embarazada que necesitaba con urgencia una clínica

En el camino Ren intento tranquilizar a su mujer, esta no podía evitar llorar, le dolía demasiado sentía que moría en cualquier momento, su bebé se movía exageradamente dándole a entender a la joven madre que quería nacer ¡Ya!

- No puedo más.- abrazando a su esposo – me duele mucho, recuérdame no volverme a embarazar – sollozando

- Yashiro.- desesperación – apúrate, Kyoko no va a soportar un minuto más

Este acérelo con mucha fuerza y menos de veinte minutos, entraron a un hospital que estaba en el camino

- ¡Ayuda! – exclamo este, que la traía en brazos - mi esposa esta por dar a luz

- Rápido.- un médico acercándose a ella - ¿desde, cuando estás en labor?

- No lo sé, tengo mucho dolor.- ella nerviosa

- Venga.- doctor guiándolo – acuéstela en la camilla – señalándola

- No te vayas.- al sentir como este la acostaba - ¿por favor?

Ren tenía ganas de llorar al verla tan débil y pálida, no parecía su mujer alegre y tan activa

- No lo hare.- apretándole la mano

- Vamos a realizarle unos estudios, para saber si esta en labor de parto o es otra cosa.- informa el médico

Ren asintió

Yashiro se encontraba llamado a todos, explicarle la condición que se encontraba Kyoko. Lory a enterarse se fue inmediatamente para allá, kanae y megumi se fueron aparte para estar con su amiga.

Esta fue atendida y le colocaron un medicamento vía intravenosa, esta sintió como los dolores iban disminuyendo, estaba seguro que no iba a tener a su bebé aun porque no recuerda a ver roto aguas estando en el motel, ahora estaba más tranquila y tener a Ren a su lado, estaba realmente feliz

- ¿Y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto, ya estando solos

- Mejor.- ella mirándolo - ¿Y qué paso con sho?

- Esta en la cárcel.- este molesto – quería matarlo con mis propias manos, es un hombre detestable, hare que jamás salga de prisión

- No sé porque nos odia tanto.- ella – yo no le he hecho nada, más bien fue el que me hizo sufrir.

- No hablemos de él.- acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios – pensemos en nuestra hija y que todo está bien.

- Que susto, me acabo de llevar.- ella suspirando – pensé que moríamos

- Cálmate.- el acariciándole el cabello – todo, termino

El médico entro

- Todo parece marchar bien.- les informa – dentro de unas horas será dada de alta

- Gracias a Dios.- este

- No lo creo.- esta al sentir, algo que le corría por las piernas, entendió que había roto aguas - ¡Acabo de romper aguas! – exclamo

Hola aquí el capitulo, falta dos capítulos para terminarla. Aun no lo escrito, ya tengo una idea como terminara, espero que les guste. Se despide Ady


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoko se encontraba en la sala de parto, intentando dar a luz a su primogénita. Después de romper fuente no sintió dolor, estaba tranquila el médico le explico que cuando estuviera que las contracciones más frecuentes seria un dolor insoportable, así fue después de casi cuatros horas comenzando los dolores estando acompañada de Kanae y megumi que se encontraban acompañándola, mientras Ren estaba encargándose de comprar las cosas necesarias para mujer e hija. Cuando Kyoko les comento a sus amigas que estaba por tener a la niña salieron corriendo a buscar al doctor, no perdió la oportunidad le llevo a la sala de parto, tenia quince minutos pujando y aun la niña no salía

- Tienes que tranquilizarte.- doctor – ya falta poco

- No, puedo…- sin fuerzas

- Puja un poco más.- le aconsejo, notando que la cabeza de la bebé estaba coronando – hazlo ya está por salir

Está pujo un poco más, se sentía muy débil y tuvo que sacar fuerza de donde no los tenía para sacar a su niña, esta escucho el llanto de su bebé, sintió como el médico se la coloco en el pecho.

- Aquí tu bebé.- la enfermera sonriendo – es hermosa

Kyoko la miro y no puedo evitar soltar las lágrimas

- Nació el 13 de febrero.- ella

- No, son las 12: 05 am de 14.- él medico – nació el día de San Valentín

- Bienvenida Kyoko Hizuri Mogami.- feliz

- Bueno, mamá. ¿Y cómo se llama la niña? – le pregunto la enfermera

- Kyoko, ese es su nombre.- orgullosa, como su niña estaba chupándose un dedito – como que tiene hambre

- Sera una niña comelona.- la mujer sonriente – vamos a asearla – quitándosela, noto como la joven madre no quería que se la rebataran de su lado – espera un poco

- Mamá.- médico – estás lista, vamos a esperar que tu niña, esté lista para que salgan juntas

- Sí

En la sala de espera

- Ren siéntate por favor.- kanae mareada de tanto verlo caminar – horita avisan

- Sí.- María ansiosa – sabemos que estás nervioso. Ya detente

- No puedo evitarlo.- reveló este – quiero saber cómo esta mi mujer y mi hija

En eso el medico salió con Kyoko en una camilla con la niña en brazos

- ¡Ahí vienen! – exclamo lory emocionado

- Hola.- ella sonriendo – aquí está la pequeñita

Ren se acerco a ver a su pequeñita, observo que se encontraba durmiendo, sonrió

- Es hermosa.- Ren orgulloso

- Quiero cargarla.- kanae emocionada

- Vamos a llevar a la mamá a la habitación, después le avisamos cuando puedan entrar.- le comunico la enfermera

- Ahora nos vemos.- ella feliz

Todos estaban comentando de la pequeña Kyoko y abrazaron a Ren felicitándolo por ser padre

Una hora después

Todos habían conocido a Kyoko y le dieron muchos besos, le decían que la amaban mucho, Ren se sintió un tanto celoso, no quería que su pequeñita fuera el centro de atención de todos, solo de él y de su esposa, los amigos se retiraron. Este tenía a su niña en brazos

- Es hermosa.- Kuon mirándola

- Verdad, es hermosa. Kuon.- ella sonriendo

- Igual que tu.- sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios – ustedes dos son mis princesas – mirándola con amor

Kyoko lo miro con mucho amor

- Somos, las mujeres de tu vida.- radiante

Kuon asintió lleno de felicidad

Un mes después

En el departamento Hizuri Mogami

Kyoko había alimentado a su bebé y ahora se encontraba durmiéndola, mientras Ren no estaba en casa, porque fue llamado para un casting, esta estaba segura que se quedaría con el papel. Aun que tuvo muchas llamadas para que hiciera casting, no se sentía preparada para abandonar a su bebita.

En eso escucho el timbre y fue abrir

- Hola.- dijo ella contenta al ver a juliet y su suegro

- ¿Y cómo está mi nieta, hermosa? – acercándose a la bebé, no podía negar que es muy hermosa, lo único que saco de su hijo, son los ojos y el cabello

- Bien.- ella alegre – intentando dormirla

- Dámela.- pidió su suegro, quitándosela – de esta princesita me encargo ¡yo!

- Gracias.- ella, cerrando la puerta

- ¿Y los demás? – le pregunto juliet, sabían que a Kyoko siempre la estaban ayudando en todo

- Bien, les dije que no podían estar todo el tiempo conmigo y con la pequeña.- les comenta – no quiero molestarlos, por eso. Me encuentro sola, bueno con la pequeña Kyoko

- ¿Y porque, no han enseñado a la pequeña a los medios? – le pregunto kuu

- Estamos esperando, que Kyoko tenga dos meses, para hacerlo.- ella sentándose en el mueble

- Tu, señora.- juliet mirándola – tu cuerpo se ha recuperado, favorablemente

Kyoko se avergonzó, no era la única persona que se lo decía, Kuon le decía que estaba lista para darle un hermanito a Kyoko, cosa que la ponía sonrojada

- Vamos a decir que tuve suerte.- ella alegre – estoy lista para el trabajo

- Me parece bien, que quieras volver.- kuu – ahora debes de pensar que esta princesita necesita de su mami

- Lo tengo presente.- ella con tranquilidad –Kuon y yo haremos lo posible para no dejar nuestro trabajo por completo

- Hacen bien.- juliet – aquí estará su abuela para cuidarla y consentirla

- Gracias de verdad

En eso suena el timbre, kuu abrió la puerta. Para mayor sorpresa era lory con algunas personas más

- Hola.- lory entrando y acercándose a la pequeña – es lo más hermoso que existe

- Sí.- María feliz

- Hola.- kanae sonriendo – amiga estás muy bien – acercándose a Kyoko

- Gracias.- ella alegre

- Cada vez, está más grande.- comenta María

- Es una preciosura.- lory – ella será una gran actriz

La pequeña Kyoko le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

- Ves.- lory contento – eras una estrella

- Ya comenzó.- kanae riéndose

- Siempre es lo mismo.- Kyoko

- ¿Y cómo se porta? – le pregunto María a su Kyoko

- Bien, un tanto llora. Se porta bien.- ella sonriendo – aun que Ren la tiene muy consentida y mimada

- Es la pequeñita de la casa.- kuu mirando a su nieta con amor – es una princesita

Fuera del departamento

- Ren, no entiendo, porque no me dejas manejar.- Yashiro quejándose

- Porque la única vez que sucedió. Lo permití porque Kyoko estaba mal.- este cerrando la puerta de su auto – por cierto, creo que comprare otro auto. Una más grande.

- Es lo mejor.- Yashiro – la pequeña, necesitara más espacio

- Conociendo a Kyoko, querrá llevar de todo. Cuando salgamos en familia.- este subiendo las escaleras

- Tienes razón.- este siguiéndole el paso

En el departamento

La pequeña comenzó a quejarse, cuando todos querían cargarla. Está se la quito a lory y la coloco en el porta bebé para evitar que estuviera peleándose por la pequeña.

La bebé dio un gran bostezo y cerro los ojitos

- Hola.- Ren entrando, mirando a los invitados – como que tendré, que mudarme – bromeando

- ¡Cállate! – kanae seria – además, venimos a ver a las dos Kyoko, no a ti

- Hola amor.- esta sonriéndole

- Hola.- dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¿y cómo se porto?

- Bien, aun que apenas se está durmiendo.- notando como su pequeña abría los ojitos y los volvía a cerrar

- ¿Y porque esta, tan solita? – Este acercándose a su hija y sacándola del porta bebé – la princesita

La pequeñita abrió sus ojitos y bostezo

- Voy a dormirla.- alejándose de ellos y encerrándose en la habitación, le gustaba su privacidad no quería nadie lo viera como dormía a su bebita, no es que le diera pena. Conocía a sus amigos que le estarían haciendo bromas todo el tiempo y eso a él no le agrada.

Una hora después

- Mira lo hermosa que es.- Kuon mirando a su pequeña como dormía en la cuna

- Parece mentira, que ella estuvo dentro de mi.- ella bajito para no despertarla – la amo a ella y ti

- Yo también te amo.- dándole un beso en los labios y separándose de ella – vamos a descansar, porque la pequeña Kyoko estará dando guerra

- Vamos.- ella

Los dos se fueron acostar en su cama y darse un poco de cariño, aun no podían tener intimidad, solo faltaba una semana. Para amarse como antes

En otro sitio

- Entonces, ¿y cómo piensas robarle la pequeña a Kyoko? – le pregunto un hombre

- No lo sé, pero Kyoko me las va a pagar con esa mocosa.- sho riéndose, quien logro escapar de la cárcel para solo hacerlos sufrir a Ren y Kyoko – tengo un plan y ya se como vengarme – soltando una carcajada

Al día siguiente

- Entonces tienes que irte.- Kyoko triste, su esposo tenía que salir para Osaka una grabación

- Sí.- este mirándola – no quiero dejarlas, solas. Es obligatorio, pospusimos esta escena la semana pasada – le explico

Kyoko lo abrazo con fuerza y después le dio un gran beso

- Te estaremos esperando.- sonriéndole

- Te amo, Kyoko.- abrazándola con fuerza, se separo de ella para despedirse de su pequeña, le dio un beso en la frente – adiós mi princesita – este la saco del porta bebé y la abrazo con tanto amor, luego entregársela a su esposa – cuídense mucho, le pediré a kanae que se quede contigo

Ella negó con la cabeza

- No quiero, molestarla.- le explica

- Ella estará encantada.- este

- Lo sé, no quiero molestar.- le explico – Kyoko y yo estaremos juntas y nos sabremos cuidar

Kuon no estaba seguro, confiaría en ella, antes de irse le dio otro beso a su esposa e hija se retiro, Kyoko a seguro bien las puertas y las ventanas, yu seguía durmiendo en su camita y sonrió, prefirió acostarse con Kyoko en su pecho para después acostarla en la cuna

Afuera del departamento Hizuri Mogami

Sho estaba mirando la ventana del departamento, sonrió ahora nadie lo reconocía, se pinto el cabello de plateado y usaba lentes de contacto parecía otra persona, subió las escaleras. Para hacerle una visita a su amiga de la infancia

En otro lado

Ren se encontraba platicando con lory de los últimos detalles de su contrato en LME, no es que lo fuera a dejar, pediría un descanso para disfrutar el crecimiento de la pequeña Kyoko, no quería sufrir lo mismo que cuando era pequeño, no tener atención de sus padres, no eran malos. Habían fallado en esa parte y no cometería el mismo error con su pequeña

Horas después

Kyoko se encontraba profundamente dormida, y sintió su pecho muy ligero, abrió los ojos rápidamente y observo que no tenía a su pequeña ahí, se levanto con cuidado y vio la figura de un hombre, sabía que no era Kuon. Se acerco con cuidado

- ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto con rudeza

Sho giro y noto el miedo de Kyoko al tener a la niña en sus brazos

- Hola Kyoko.- este sonriendo con malicia – no imagine, lo hermosa que es tu niña – acurrucándola – vengo por ella y vengarme de ti.

Hola aquí el capitulo, gracias por sus RW perdón por la demora, es que pasaron algunas cosas y la verdad estaba bloqueada, por suerte solo me quedaba escribir un pedazo para tenerlo completo, solo falta un capítulo más y el epilogo para terminar esta historia, espero que les guste el capitulo, nos vemos para la próxima


	12. Chapter 12

LME

Lory estaba platicando con Ren sobre el futuro de este y Kyoko, cuando avisaron que sho había logrado escapar, Ren se sentía nervioso y ansioso a la vez pues, tenía miedo que a Kyoko le podía pasar algo y se iría para su departamento, pero prefirió llamarla y

En departamento Hizuri Mogami

Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacia sho ahí con su hija en brazos, quería golpearlo y decirle que no regresara más, sabía que jamás sho se quedaría con las manos cruzados con una mano tenía a su hija y con otra sostenía un arma

- Tienes que irte y darme a mi hija.- le suplico – olvídate de nosotros

- No puedo.- con furia – tú eras mía y tu hija lo será, así que despídete de ella

- Gamas.- ella con firmeza – nunca dejare que te lleves a mi pequeña

- No digas cosas, jamás cumplirás.- riéndose

En eso suena el teléfono

- No te atrevas a contestar.- furioso

- No lo hare.- ella con seriedad, no iba a poner la vida de ella y su hija en peligro

- Eres obediente.- triunfante

La pequeña comenzó a llorar

- Cállate.- le grito

Kyoko furiosa

- No le grites.- se fue contra él, como pudo le quito a la niña y este cayo. Golpeándose la cabeza y quedándose inconsciente

Esta salió corriendo a toda velocidad y en eso, detuvo un taxi le pidió que la llevara a LME

- ¿Qué le sucede? – le pregunto el taxista

- Usted, tiene un celular.- le pregunto, necesitaba llamar a la policía para decirle que sho estaba ahí

- Claro.- entregándoselo – está muy pequeñita – mirando a la bebé – no debería sacarla así, y menos a esta hora – regañándola

Kyoko no le respondió cuando logro comunicarse con la policía le explico, estos se fueron para allá, tenían que detenerlo, escapándose había matado un policía, no iban a darse el lujo de dejarlo escapar. Cuando sho despertó, se sentía frustrado, ahora estaba seguro que la materia y acabaría con ella y esa mocosa y se iría lejos, se levanto noto que Kyoko no estaba en ningún lugar. Observo que estaba sangrando y se miro en el espejo, se preocupo nunca se había hecho daño y menos en la cabeza, salió de ahí con dificultad y sintiéndose mareado. Porque tenía tan mala suerte con acabar con la vida de esas dos malditas.

Los policías rodearon todo el departamento, Ren apareció y se asusto al ver todos a esos hombres ahí

- ¿Qué pasa? – alterado

- El cantante Sho, está ahí.- un policía – aléjese – esta con una pistola

- Ahí, esta mi esposa.- grito desesperado

- Usted, debe de ser el esposo, de la señora que llamo. Dijo que se iría a una empresa llamada LME

- Gracias.- subiendo rápidamente a su auto

Kyoko al entrar al LME, no sabía cómo habían reporteros allí le estaba sacando muchas fotos, como pudo cubrió la carita de su pequeña, se alejo con rapidez

- ¡Kyoko! – exclamo kanae acercándose a ella con rapidez

Kyoko al ver su amiga y sintió un gran alivio, el chofer al verla tan nerviosa no le quiso ni cobrar, ella no puedo evitar las lágrimas comenzó a llorar, haciendo que su amiga se angustiara más de la cuenta

- ¿Qué pasa? – Asustada - ¿y qué haces aquí con la niña? - le pregunto

- Sho, me volvió atacar, no sé como tuve fuerza para huir de él.- sollozando

Kanae la abrazo con cuidado

- Vamos con lory.- con suavidad

Kyoko asintió y se reunieron con lory, ella le explico todo cuando logro calmarse, lory se puso como loco, comenzó hacer unas llamadas para que sho no se acercara nunca más a Kyoko y a la pequeña. Ren cuando entro a la oficina estaba realmente angustiado, reviso a Kyoko varias veces, miedo que sho le había hecho algún daño, ella negaba con la cabeza, aun no se sentía tranquilo, tenía que poner a ese hombre con mucha seguridad para que no tocara más nunca a sus dos tesoros

Sho se entrego sin ninguna pelea. Algo que sorprendió a todos, estaban seguros que no volvería a escapar, ahora lo tendrían completamente vigilado, las 24 horas

Ren y Kyoko salieron del país, estos no quería estar en Japón por un buen tiempo

Tiempo después

Sho se encontraba con extrema vigilancia, ni si quiera lo dejaban que tuviera contacto con sus compañeros.

Kyoko se encontraba en su nuevo hogar, Kuon logro comprar una casa hermosa, para el crecimiento de su pequeña princesa y así pudiera tener el calor de un verdadero hogar lleno de niños a su alrededor y crecer feliz.

Kuon saco a su pequeña de cinco meses de la cuna, su esposa se encontraba dormida, a raíz de la noche apasionada que habían tenido. No quería despertarla cuidar a su pequeña es un placer muy hermoso, le dio un beso en la frente y Kyoko sonrió

- Eres mi debilidad pequeña.- con orgullo – no me cansare la vida de mirarte y consentirte – lleno de amor – eres mi gran tesoro

- El mío también.- ella acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda – mi pequeña – sonriendo

- Ustedes son mi mayor tesoro.- feliz y sonriéndole a su pequeña

- Amor.- Kyoko y alejándose de él – voy a preparar el desayuno

- Ve.- este – voy a dormir a la pequeña

- No. Tráela para que este con nosotros.- alegre

- Sí.- siguiendo a su esposa, llegaron al cocina, este depósito a la pequeña en su sillita y le coloco juguetes para que estuviera entretenida, se encargaba de ayudar a su esposa con el desayuno

Kyoko sonrió, no le molestaba cocinar para ellos dos, Kuon siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla y apoyarla, aun no ha podido trabajar en una novela o serie porque no quiere que su hija llore por ella. Su esposo estaba actualmente en una novela, al menos uno de los dos trabajaba. Estaba segura cuando Kyoko estaría más grande trabajaría de nuevo.

En eso suena el timbre

- Debe de ser mis padres.- este levantándose para ir a abrir, al hacerlo se dio de cuenta que si efectivamente eran ellos, trayéndole muchas cosas a su nieta – siguen así y no cabera nada en la casa

- Tranquilo hijo.- su madre – es la única nieta que tenemos así. Cállate

- Y mi princesita.- pregunto su padre

- Aquí.- Kyoko con la pequeña en brazos

- Hola linda.- este sonriéndole y quitándole la niña a su nuera – eres lo más hermoso de abuelito

- Así esta lory.- su hijo – algunas veces la llevamos para la agencia y todos se vuelven locos por ella. Tengo que alejarlos como sea, por Kyoko todo el mundo la tiene en los brazos o babeándola – celoso

- Sí es celoso.- su esposa divertida – la cela más que a mi

- Ves hijo.- su madre – mi yerna se está quejando que la estás descuidando

- Eso no fue lo que me dijo anoche en el dormitorio.- pensó este

- ¡Di algo! – su madre con las manos en la cadera

- Censurado.- alejándose

Dejando a los presente sin entender y Kyoko con una sonrisa satisfecha

Los abuelos se quedaron un rato con su nieta y consintiéndola, le propusieron a Kyoko que trabajara que ellos se encargarían de cuidar a la pequeña, ella se negó. No se sentía preparada para dejarla solita. Medio día se fueron los padres de Kuon, dejando a la pareja solos y disfrutando de la pequeña.

Kuon tenía en su pecho a su hija

- Somos felices.- ella sonriendo – no puedo quejarme, tengo a ti a nuestra niña

- Te amo Kyoko.- lleno de amor – eres la mujer de mi vida

- Nuestro amor es para siempre.- Kyoko

- Para siempre, mi amor.- se movió con cuidado para darle un beso en los labios.

Después se separan para disfrutar de su pequeña y esperar un futuro lleno de felicidad

Hola disculpa la demora, pronto subire el Epilogo, para fin a esta historia


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogo

Cinco años después

LME

- Corte.- grito el director – muy bien Kyoko

Kyoko sonrió y salió del set para reunirse con el amor de su vida, quien es

- Papá.- grito la niña - ¿Y cómo has estado? – Le pregunto ya estando en los brazos de Ren Tsuruga, de su padre - ¿y mamá, en donde está?

- Debe de estar, con tu tía kanae.- sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Talentosa como siempre.- acercándose el productor de la novela infantil que estaba produciendo – será un éxito, se nota que la pequeña heredo el don de sus padres

Kuon se le quedo mirando, no estaba de acuerdo que su pequeña de cinco años trabajara y menos que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de ella, aun se asombra como su princesita lo convenció para que hacer el casting para su mala suerte, la pequeña quedo contratada inmediatamente y tuvo que aguantarse a ver la carita de felicidad de su pequeña, su esposa lo único que hizo fue reírse en su cara, tres años y medio volvió de nuevo al trabajo y turnándose para cuidar de la pequeña Kyoko, no le gustaba dejársela a nadie.

- Gracias, lo importante que le guste lo que hace.- Ren

- Amor.- Kyoko acercándose más a su esposo e hija

- Mami.- la pequeña bajándose de los brazos de su padre, su madre la cargara

Kyoko la cargo

- ¿Y cómo te fue kyo? – alegre

- Muy bien mami.- contenta – quiero ir a comer un helado grandísimo y visitar a mi tía kanae y su bebé – sonriendo

- Ok.- suspirando – será como digas. Hola – mirando a los caballeros

- Nos vemos luego.- Ren despidiéndose de directos

- Adiós.- él

En los pasillos

- Sabes mami.- entusiasmada – quiero un hermanito o hermanita, quiero cuidarlo y estar más seguido en casa.

Kuon y Kyoko se miraron y sonrieron, estaba esperando su segundo hijo. Aun no quería darle la noticia del bebé hasta que llegara el fin de semana, podían estar solos en casa.

Unos momentos Kyoko bajo a su hija, le pesaba y sabía que no era bueno para su estado

- Mami.- haciendo puchero le gustaba estar en sus brazos

- Estoy cansada amor.- ella sonriéndole – papá está encantado de cargarte

- Ven.- él agarrándola con amor – eres el amor de mi vida

- ¿Y yo qué? – su esposa haciéndose la celosa

- Eres mi mundo.- sonriendo

- Que coste ¡he! – feliz

- Tengo hambre.- se quejo la pequeña

- Vamos para la casa

Todos se fueron en familia, para su hogar. Cuando llegaron ahí, Kyoko se encargo de preparar la cena mientras Kuon y Kyoko estaban entretenidos con la televisión

Horas después

- Buenas noches, princesa.- Kuon inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente

- Buenas noches papá.- Kyoko sonriendo

- Buenas noches hija.- su madre feliz – sabes, tenemos hago que decirte – mirando a su esposo – esperaría el fin de semana, mejor no – contenta – Kyoko, vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita

Kyoko miro a sus padres emocionados

- ¡Sí! – Contenta - ¿y cuando nace? ¿A quién se va a parecer, a mi o ti? – señalando a su padre

Los padres soltaron una carcajada y besaron a su hija

- Aun no, sabemos. A quien se parecerá. Nacerá en pocos meses.- su padre risueño – a dormir – dándole un beso en la mejilla

- No.- levantándose

Kyoko miro a su esposo

- ¿Quiero dormir con ustedes? – Haciendo puchero – quiero que mi hermanito o hermanita me sienta

Ellos se conmovieron y Kuon la tomo en sus brazos, se dirigieron hacia la habitación por primera vez, los cuatros durmieron juntos como la gran familia que son

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Unos meses después

Cumpleaños de Kyoko

- Soplas las velas, Kyoko.- decía su amiga kanae quien sostenía a su hijo de un año

Kyoko soplo las velas marcando su edad y sonrió al ver a su pequeño Kuon de tres meses divertido, quería llamar su atención

Kuon sostenía a su hija en sus brazos para que no se perdiera nada, le sacara fotos a su madre con su cámara

- Ven con abuelo.- la pidió el padre de Kuon, su nieta acepto sus brazos y le sonreía – eres una princesita

- Soy la princesa y Kuon el príncipe.- ella mirándolo y sonriéndole

Juliet se acerco a su esposo, para darle un beso a su nieta en la mejilla

- Mi niña.- sonriéndole

- Te amo, abuela.- ella

- Yo también.- risueña

- Amor, ayúdame.- Kyoko, quien comenzaría a repartir el pastel y necesitaba que alguien tuviera a su bebé

- Sí.- acercándose a ella y quitándole el bebé – ven campeón, mamá estará un ratico ocupada

María, juliet y kanae ayudaron a Kyoko en repartir a los invitados el pastel y refresco, solo estaban sus amigos más cercanos

- Mira Ren.- acercándose a él Yashiro – no querías, confesarle tus sentimientos a Kyoko. Según eras muy mayor para ella y mírate. Si no hubiera sido por Kyoko, no me imagino. Como seria tu vida

Kuon sonrió y lo miro

- Kyoko, es mi mundo. Gracias a ella, soy lo que soy. No me arrepiento de tenerla a mi lado y formar la familia que tenemos ahora.- feliz

- Lo eres.- el sonriéndole – siempre estas feliz, es lo importante

- Papá.- la niña jalándolo – dame a mi hermanito

Kuon se lo empresto con cuidado

- Con cuidado, princesa.- mirándola – no debes correr

- Lo sé.- agarrando su hermano con mucho amor y dándole muchos besos en la mejilla – es mi principito – alejándose

- Toda, una hermana mayor orgullosa.- Yashiro sonriente - ¿y por cierto? ¿Cómo le va en la película?

Kuon frunzo el ceño y lo miro con ojos asesinos

- Bien, tiene talento.- a duras penas, no aceptaba que su pequeña trabajara en ese mundo, que podía hacer. Su esposa e hija hacían con él lo querían

En otro lado de la fiesta

- Kyoko.- María mirándola y sonriéndole al pequeño – debiste de hacer una gran fiesta, ayer – seria

- No, es que ayer fue tu cumpleaños y quería algo sencillo.- alegre

- Para el próximo año, será una gran fiesta para las dos.- sonriéndole

- Sí, lo prometo.- sonriéndole

- ¿Y qué has sabido de sho? – pregunto kanae

- Pues nada, sigue en la cárcel. Me puse muy ansiosa y nerviosa cuando estaba por nacer Kuon.- le reveló – tenía miedo, hasta pensé en huir por un tiempo como lo hice con Kyoko cuando sho, entro a la casa.

- Kyoko.- dijeron ellas mirándola

- Lo importante, solo duraste pocas semanas lejos de Japón y regresaste con nosotros.- kanae

- Lo sé.- ella alegre – lo importante, somos una gran familia

- Mami.- Kyoko acercándose a su madre y entregándole al niño – pesa

Kyoko sonrió

- Claro que si amor.

La festejada se la paso, divirtiéndose y riéndose de cada comentario que hacían sus amigos, como sería el año nuevo para ellos… sin contar que el pequeño Kuon comenzaría hacerse sentirse

Horas después

Kyoko acostó a su bebé hermoso, lo miro detalladamente, se parecía mucho a su esposo, con la diferencia que solo tiene los ojos de ella, lo hacía ver muy llamativo. Le dio un beso en la frente y lo arropo

- Buenas noches mi príncipe.- dándole un beso en la frente, salió de la habitación, camino un poco más ahí estaba su esposo sonriéndole

- ¿Tienes mucho, esperándome? – ella risueña

- Siempre, te estoy esperando.- feliz

Ella se acerco a él y le dio un beso en los labios, sintió como su esposo la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevo para la habitación. Se besaron como sabían hacerlo y se entregaron como si fuera la última vez, especial y único

- Kuon.- ella sonriendo y arres costada en su pecho - ¿me amas mucho?

- Más que mi vida.- abrazándola con amor

- Te amo.- ella dándole un beso en los labios y miro a los ojos - ¿y hacemos una novela?

Kuon la miro extrañado y con mucha curiosidad

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- De nosotros.- sonriendo

- ¿Y qué titulo de daríamos? – mirándola con amor

- Nuestra historia de amor.- ella

- Suena cursi.- divertido – es interesante

- Sabes algo.- ella mirándolo con picardía – yo le pondría la última palabra

- ¿Cuál sería? –arqueando una ceja

- ¡Fin! – capturando sus labios, para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo afortunada que es al estar a su lado.

Hola, aquí el final de esta historia. Espero que les guste, muchas gracias por sus Rw, colocar mí historia en Favorites y Followers, se los agradezco mucho.


End file.
